Feels Like Tonight
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: In these ever changing days, you're the one thing that remains... I could stay like this forever..." Sequel to Spotlight.
1. Why Can't You

**A/N:** So after an amazing weekend at MTAC, I'm here once again starting the **sequel** to Spotlight. If you haven't read Spotlight, I suggest you do before you read this one. Thanks!

Summary: No such thing. It always changes.

Couples: Roxas x Namine, Roxas x Xion, Sora x Kairi, plenty of others.

Enjoy!

0o0.0o0

**Feels Like Tonight**

**Chapter One **

Summer was coming to a close, but to Namine that didn't mean much except for work and more work. She was lucky to keep her job after being depressed for a few weeks. However, she was more than fine now that she knew Roxas felt the same way about her. He called her every night if she didn't call him first and they chatted for hours at a time about random things. She was happier than ever.

However, there was something wrong with him, and she could tell.

She didn't let it get to her. The last thing she wanted was more drama. She never really got to see him; probably twice since the time he revealed his feelings to her, but that was just what came with long-distance relationships. She wasn't able to visit him because now her work schedule was longer and she only had two days off, but they were split up in the week making it almost impossible to take a small trip to Twilight Town to see him. Namine thought about him every day. She wanted to be near him all the time, but she just couldn't.

This was harder than she thought.

"Namine, there's a customer waiting." Selphie pointed to the cash register.

"Oh, right!" Namine hurried over and apologized to the customer.

It was difficult to work and not think of him at the same time.

Especially when she knew he would call her that night after she got out.

It's what she looked forward to every day.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Namine said, sighing heavily.

"Don't worry, there's only about twenty minutes left." Selphie grinned.

"I know…" Namine smiled.

0o0.0o0

"You just lost, admit it!" Axel shoved Roxas aside and took his controller. Roxas pouted and moved over so Axel could play; it was loser gives it up. He had just lost to Xion once again on a game of Super Smash Brothers Melee.

Roxas seated himself on the couch next to Sora and Kairi, who were only watching. They have been glaring at him all night and didn't look too happy at all.

They had a good reason, though.

Roxas was spending so much time with these two, mostly Xion. He really enjoyed himself now that he had his best friends back. It was like whatever happened had disappeared and everything was back to normal for him.

"Aren't you going to call Namine?" Kairi reminded him, looking at the time.

"Oh! That's right." Roxas got out his phone and went upstairs.

"This is _not_ good…" Sora sighed.

0o0.0o0

"Hi!" Namine said cheerfully as she picked up her phone.

"Hey hun." Roxas said.

Namine blushed; she had been waiting to hear his voice all day.

"So… what's up?"

"Nothing… just laying here. I missed you…"

"I missed you too."

It was quiet.

"Sorry, I don't have much time… Sora and Kairi are here… and some others."

"Others?" Namine asked, not really meaning to be nosy.

"Yeah. So hey, what do you say about me coming to visit on Friday?"

"Really?" Namine suddenly forgot about what they were talking about. "Definitely… I'll see if I can switch my work days or something…"

"Oh… you work?"

"I told you, I'm only off Saturdays and Wednesdays…"

"Then I'll be there Saturday. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Okay, sure." She paused. "So… what have you been doing lately? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I've… just been hanging out."

He couldn't tell her that Xion and Axel were actually alive; mentioning that Xion was even near him would be heartbreaking to her. She might be happy that they weren't dead after all, but Roxas knew that she didn't like hearing about her.

"Oh, with Sora and Kairi?"

"Yeah. They've started school already, though."

"They haven't called me…" Namine said.

"I'll make sure they do." He chuckled.

"You're so cute."

"Haha… you are too."

She guessed since they talked every day, there really wasn't much to talk about anymore. However, he decided he had to go.

"I love you a lot." Roxas said.

"I love you too…"

"Get some sleep, okay? Sweet dreams."

"Thank you. I will."

They hung up. Even though it was only a five minute call, she still felt like her day was better. She rolled over in her bed and went to sleep.

0o0.0o0

Roxas came back downstairs. They had stopped playing the game and were just sitting around waiting for him in silence.

"Uhh…?" Roxas put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Xion asked sweetly.

"N-no one."

He saw Sora glare at him once more, but he ignored it.

"So… what are you guys doing?"

"We got bored. Xion kept winning." Axel groaned. "Do you have any food?"

"Axel, you should know that by now you're welcome to search through my fridge when my parents aren't home."

"Sweet!" Axel raced up the stairs.

Roxas sat near Xion, keeping an acceptable distance. Now that she was _alive_ and well, he wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with her as possible, within reason of course. He still loved Namine dearly and didn't want to hurt her.

However, it's hard when your first love is right there in front of you.

You know, the one you never got to reveal that to.

Yeah, that one.

Xion was the same way she always was; sweet and laid back. However, if you got her angry she'd let you know.

"I'm a little hungry, too…" Xion mentioned.

"Oh… well—"

He was interrupted by Axel. "There's no food."

"There's plenty!" Roxas disagreed.

"Let's just order a pizza."

"Fine. You're paying, right?"

"Whatever."

Sora and Kairi looked a little bored over on the couch. They would constantly whisper to each other and barely tried to converse with the others, mostly because Sora was pissed off. As the night went on, Kairi got really tired and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Sora, want some pizza?" Roxas asked.

"Nah."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You know what's wrong with me."

Roxas dropped it right there. Axel and Xion were staring, wondering what was up. However, they went back to eating.

"I'm going to take Kairi back to the dorms." Sora said, lightly tapping her to wake her up. "I'll be back."

They left. It was true, Roxas knew exactly why Sora was being that way. Ever since he started spending more time with Axel and Xion, he didn't even seem like he was thinking of Namine, but that wasn't true. He thought about her constantly. Whenever Xion would laugh, smile or do anything, he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend.

Oh, that sounded bad…

"Dude, you okay?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

"It's getting late. My mother put me on a curfew." Xion said.

"Oh… that sucks." Roxas said, standing up with her.

"I guess I'd better leave too. Thanks for the pizza."

"You bought it…" Roxas reminded him.

"Oh, well thanks to myself for it."

"You're an idiot." Xion joked. "We'll see you later, Roxas." She hugged him.

"R-right. Later."

0o0.0o0

The time was two in the morning. Sora had just gotten home. Roxas had nearly fallen asleep on the couch watching TV.

"Why are you back so late?"

"I had to cool off." Sora said casually.

"Please don't tell them…" Roxas pleaded.

"I don't see why you don't. I thought you loved Namine."

"I do… I really do…"

Sora rolled his eyes and went upstairs to bed.

He knew that Sora could always read expressions and actions and predict what could come out of them. To him it was like Roxas was heading down a path of drugs and crime. That's how pissed he was… or worried… or whatever. Roxas tried to ignore it, but at the end of the night, all he could think about was the guilt for lying to Namine once again.

He hated himself.

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Well, like all first chapters, this one had to be short. I hope you guys stick with this story, it's going to be great. Whatever wasn't cleared in Spotlight will most likely be cleared up in here. Thanks for reading and review so I can keep going!

By the way, my cosplay pictures of Xion and Namine are up on Myspace. Check my homepage for the link and feel free to add me if you'd like. Later!


	2. Karaoke Time!

**A/N**: I'm going to try to have more perspectives in this story so it's not all about Roxas and Namine.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter Two – Karaoke Time!**

"Roxas!" Namine glomped him, nearly knocking him against the door but he caught himself just in time. Her weight was not enough to make him fall over.

"Hey, love." He kissed her passionately after not seeing her in a few weeks. Namine was so happy to see him she just couldn't stop. They pulled away about two minutes later, still smiling and giggling sounds coming from her. He stared at her in admiration for a while, so glad that he was here and that he had someone so wonderful right in front of him. However, he couldn't bring himself to say that out loud.

"So… I can only stay for today, but the train doesn't leave until eleven tonight."

"Aww… okay."

Namine mentally kicked herself; she wasn't trying to be a little school girl around him but right now she just couldn't help it.

"You have dimples!" She pointed out randomly.

"What?" Roxas covered his cheeks with his hands as if it was a bad thing.

"No! I've just never noticed before. They're cute!"

"Come here." Roxas said in a seductive tone, pulling her in and kissing her again. Namine felt like she would faint any moment now.

So after their prolonged greeting at the door, they started to think of things they could do for the rest of the day. Namine hadn't eaten and neither had Roxas, so they decided to start there at least. They got their things and went down to IHOP.

"I haven't been here in a long time." Namine said, hearing the bell sound as she stepped inside. They were seated. "By the way, I'm paying."

"What? I can't let you do that." Roxas said.

"Why not? You paid to get here."

"Ehh…" Roxas shut up and accepted it. Their orders were taken.

When he was with her he seemed to have forgotten all about his life at home for a few hours. It was nice to get away from his parents, and truthfully, even Xion and Axel. Roxas had been stressed ever since they came back. He didn't know how to tell Namine so he tried avoiding it.

"So… how are Sora and Kairi?"

"Like I said, they started school." Sora's glaring face popped up in his head. "And Sora has just been doing homework and stuff. I don't really know about Kairi."

"I see." Namine sighed.

"I told them to call you." He lied, knowing he completely forgot because they were so mad at him.

Actually, it'd be nicer for him if they didn't call her, because then they might tell her.

_'Stop being selfish…'_ Roxas thought to himself.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. Of course not."

"You stuttered." Namine said slyly, eyeing him more. "I know you."

"My parents… they're the same as ever."

Once again, he lied to her.

When they got their food, Roxas immediately dug in, but not too fast so it wouldn't be weird in the restaurant setting. He hoped she would drop this conversation, which eventually she did when she got her strawberry milkshake and was enjoying it like no tomorrow. Roxas laughed at how cute she was, because to him, well, she was cute.

"What?" Namine asked, noticing he was staring at her from the other side of the table.

"Nothing." Roxas rested his head on his hand, continuing to watch his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that just a few months ago it was nearly nothing like this, but now he thought about her so much it killed him to not be able to see her. She meant so much to him, but…

When Xion was around it was almost the same way.

She had literally come back from the dead. When Roxas found out he was confused, terrified, sick and everything else. Sora said he was out for three hours after they got back; Xion and Axel waited there the entire time. It must've been really awkward on Sora's part. When he woke up, he almost fainted again when Xion hugged him. It wasn't right. It didn't feel real, yet it was. They were there… alive.

So that's when he figured that his mother must've lied to him.

And then she shunned him to keep him away… telling him he should stay in bed because of his "injuries."

A week later he called Sora and then packed up and left.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

Namine watched him carefully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Namine decided not to press on with it because by now she hadn't gotten anything out of him so later it wouldn't be any different. She knew how secretive Roxas was and she had to give him time to come out and tell her things. She knew this all too well.

They spent the rest of the day together walking around on the beach until sunset, eating again and cuddling on her couch. It all made for a very amazing day; Namine completely forgot about his little moment earlier at breakfast.

"You know what we should do?" Namine inquired.

"What's that?"

"Karaoke!"

0o0.0o0

Sora lifted up his head from his bed and looked out the window. He was trying to go to sleep early tonight, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had so much on his mind about Kairi, Namine and especially his cousin Roxas. Figuring him out was like trying to solve a one thousand piece puzzle.

_'He won't mention anything about Namine to her…'_

He could only imagine how Namine would feel when she found it, which made him kind of understand Roxas' perspective. He's begged Kairi not to call her. Kairi was ready to go off on him.

Ultimately, he wanted to help him like always. Even though he didn't support Roxas' many stupid decisions, he's tried to back off and let them unfold. However, those generally turned out badly. He just didn't know when the right time to step in would be…

_'What if things get worse? What if Roxas… ends up falling for Xion again?'_

He definitely didn't want that to happen. Namine has been hurt enough.

_'I'll figure something out…'_

0o0.0o0

Namine pulled Roxas into one of the private karaoke rooms. Ten bucks got them an hour inside to sing their hearts out which they figured was pretty cheap. There was a television set along with speakers, four microphones and a couch to lounge on. The walls had stars on them that glowed in the dark, making the room very bluish and romantic.

"I want to hear you sing!" Roxas said, handing her a microphone.

"Huh? I can't do it alone…" Namine's face reddened. "Sing with me… please? I know you're better than me!"

"Okay, but just for the first song. I want to hear a solo!" He teased.

Namine browsed through the list of songs and tried to find one she knew. "This one!"

"Huh? What did you pick?" Roxas looked over.

"Do you know this song?" Namine asked sweetly. Of course he was going to give in.

"Y-yes." He admitted.

"It's starting! You have to sing with me…" Namine eyed him as the song began.

Roxas kept his promise and sang right when it started, making Namine feel a lot better. However, he lowered his voice some so he could hear her.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Roxas blushed at the words; they both seemed to be getting very nervous. Roxas took over the male's part and they eventually started to enjoy theirselves a lot more, being more comfortable with the situation and all. Roxas didn't think Namine was the best singer in the world, but he still loved her voice.

_Like a river flows to the sea  
So it goes: Some things are meant to be…_

Once the song ended, they applauded theirselves. "You kind of look like that guy in the video!" Namine joked.

"Hey!" Roxas quickly searched for a different song, not seeing what she saw at all. He came across one he actually liked, got her approval and chose it.

"I don't know this song." Namine said, hearing the loud rock music. "It's cool…"

_Are you okay, you okay, Annie?  
You've been hit by, you've been struck by  
A smooth criminal_

"Interesting…" Namine said, watching and laughing as Roxas really got into it, screaming and everything. When the guitar solo came up, Roxas pretended to actually be doing it, only making her laugh more. Even his high-pitched voice was hysterical.

"OW!" Roxas yelled out of excitement, setting the microphone down and taking deep breaths.

"Oh my gosh…" Namine was amazed. "You're so funny!"

Eventually their time in the room was up. They decided to go out to the Karaoke bar and take a seat in the dark and eat. Since they were underage they had to sit near the front (Namine had no idea why that made any sense) and be close too all the action. A contest was about to start. A lady with long, dark brown hair came up on stage.

"Alright! We need competitors for the Karaoke Contest! Who wants it?" She yelled. Cheering ensued. "Come on, if you _really_ want the hundred dollar prize you have to do better than that!"

Namine tried to hide behind Roxas at the table. She had a really funny feeling at the moment; the same feeling someone got when they just knew the teacher in school would call on them. Sure enough, she was pointed out.

"You! Blonde girl!" Said the woman, running over to her. She took her arm and forced her up on stage. "You'll be competing!"

"HUH?" Namine said into the mic, hurting everyone's ears.

"Ohh! Perfect!" She shook her hand. "I'm Rinoa Heartily, your judge, host, and maybe your new best friend if you win this! How old are you, what's your name and who's that lovely man that was sitting next to you?"

"Uhh… Na-Namine… and—"

"Namine! Nice to meet you! Who wants to battle this _sweet_ little girl? Hands up, hands up!" She turned to the crowd.

Namine gulped and gave Roxas a 'SAVE ME' look, but he could only shrug. He probably wanted to see this just as much as the next person.

"I will." Said a voice in the crowd. Namine had to squint her eyes to see that it was none other than Yuna.

"Yuna, our ongoing Karaoke champion? Ohh, I'm shaking here! Get on up here!" Rinoa welcomed her onto the stage. All Namine's feelings of hatred for her came back in a split second as she flashed her a fake smile. She felt like this was her chance to once again, show her up, but that was short lived when Namine reminded herself that she couldn't sing if her life depended on it.

"Alright, the song will be chosen for you at random so whether you know it or not, I'm sorry! It's all fair game from there. Whoever puts on the best performance, again, whether they know the words or not, will win! Take a ten minute break and don't run away or you'll be laughed at!"

Namine hurried off the stage and over to Roxas. She was freaking out.

"What do I do? I can't do this!"

"Uhh, I don't know how to get you out of this… you could always do my calming tech—"

"That's _not_ going to help me this time!"

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen? Since when was Karaoke about who sings better?" Roxas argued.

"You _want_ me to do this…" Namine glared. "Roxas, I can't!"

"Okay, okay… hmm…" Roxas looked around. "Let's leave then."

Before Namine could agree, she was pulled away from him once more and thrown next to Yuna backstage.

"AH!"

"The song for you will be…" Rinoa clicked shuffle on the player. It went for about five seconds until it finally stopped. "You see it? Are you two good with that, Namine?"

"I-I can't do this." Namine admitted.

"Oh, silly talk! As for Yuna… your song will be…" She clicked shuffle again. Yuna squealed when she saw the song it landed on. "Two minutes, girls!"

Yuna went first. Namine took a seat next to Roxas, shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe she had to do this. Roxas tried to calm her, but nothing would work. He really wanted to help her get out of this, but he didn't want them to make fun of her. However, if she got up there she would probably only make a fool of herself, which was worse.

"Let me do it for you." Roxas said over Yuna's singing and all the cheering.

"But, you can't!"

"I'd rather!"

"Let's just go… please…"

"I'll sing for you." Roxas said, making it official. "What song is it?"

"At The Beginning from Anastasia."

"Shit…" Roxas sighed and got up to go and talk to Rinoa. After much arguing, he was finally able to convince her. He went back over to Namine. "Alright, I'm going on in five minutes."

"Have you heard that song?"

"Maybe once or twice…" Roxas said, scratching his head.

"Roxas, you don't have—"

He shut her up with a kiss. "I'd rather it was me than you. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"T-thank you…" All she could do was accept it.

"Wish me luck!"

"There's a new competitor! Turns out the other girl chickened out so now we have… Roxas!" Rinoa greeted him on stage. "Now, you know what song you're doing, correct?"

"Yeah…" Roxas said unenthusiastically.

"You know the rules, you know what's expected, do your best because I don't know who can compare to Yuna!"

There was cheering. Once the song started, Roxas heard the soft melody and nearly wanted to kill himself. He wasn't good at love songs like this, but he was doing it for Namine. (Minus the song he wrote for her.)

"Um…" Roxas said accidentally. The words showed up on the screen. He missed the first line, but started singing the female's part. It was very awkward and terrible; for once he found himself getting really nervous. Namine buried her face in her hands. She felt really bad for making him do this for her. She should've just sucked it up and did it.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart_

Suddenly he started getting into it, really surprising Namine and everyone else. Yuna sneered and turned her head away. It was really hard to sing this song without another person. Namine was mentally arguing with herself. In a split-second decision, she ran up on stage, grabbed the other microphone and sang with him.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…_

Roxas was shocked she would even be singing up here with him in front of all these people, but he was able to continue. Nobody cared how terrible she sounded, but her passion definitely shone through. Namine didn't know what came over her; maybe it was the words in the song or the situation in general. She was strong for once. She didn't care how embarrassing it was anymore; she'd rather suffer with him.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart_

Namine went ahead with the long note, blowing even Roxas away. He had almost stopped completely. The crowd was going crazy for them. Yuna walked off, admitting her defeat.

"WOW!" Rinoa ran on stage, pulling the mic away from Roxas. "How was that? I know it's against the rules and you're both completely disqualified, but was that amazing or what?!" The crowd cheered. "Great job, you two!"

"Oh my gosh…" Namine felt a little queasy. What did she just do? She ran to the bathroom.

Roxas waited outside for her. He still couldn't believe Namine had the guts to get up there with him.

"You okay?" He asked as she came out.

"I thought I was going to puke…"

"Nam… that was… thank you." Was all he could say.

"Any…time…"

"I freaking _love_ you."

Namine blushed and hugged him. Maybe singing in front of fifty people wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, especially with Roxas right there by her side.

Roxas checked his watch. "Wow… I only have thirty minutes… I have to get down to the station."

"Is the day over already?" Namine whined.

"Sadly…"

0o0.0o0

As the train left, Namine stood there alone and watched it. Today was the best day she had had for a while.

She sighed and went home.

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Phew! Long chapter, ne? I think you guys deserved it! Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing!


	3. The Struggle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There, I said it.

0o0.0o0

Chapter Three – The Struggle

It was almost noon. Sora and Kairi were in the kitchen making lunch. Today they had tons of things to do—including the Struggle Tournament that Axel and Xion signed Roxas up for. He didn't know this, of course.

They arrived. Roxas was sleeping soundly in his bed. He got home really late last night after an amazing day with Namine. Axel quietly made his way up the stairs and into his room first, a cup of ice in his hand. Xion followed. She knew that Roxas was a heavy sleeper, but this would definitely wake him up.

"There he is…" Axel whispered, tiptoeing over to the bed. Roxas was on his side, perfect for their little plan. Xion and Axel exchanged nods. She moved forward with a can of whip cream in her hand, spray paint in the other. Axel let her go first; it wouldn't take long for Roxas to wake up if he felt something on his face so he had to pour the water on him quick.

Xion shook the pink spray paint bottle and started to spray all over him, along with the whip cream. Roxas squirmed for a little bit, but surprisingly did not wake up. Axel was amazed himself, but that didn't stop him from proceeding to pour ice-cold water on him. After that, they rushed out and down the stairs to avoid Roxas' wrath.

"WHAT THE—" Roxas awakened, feeling a cold, tingling sensation across his body. He noticed his shirt was wet—and _pink_. "SORA, I'M GOING TO—"

Roxas jumped out of bed. He stopped to examine himself; the wetness was really uncomfortable. His arm was multicolored. He ran downstairs only to find Kairi, Sora, Axel and Xion laughing hysterically in the kitchen.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kairi fell to the floor.

"Dude, you're blushing." Sora pointed out.

"WHAT?"

"You look like a bad Valentines Day present with how red your face is right now." Axel said, laughing shortly afterwards.

Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the bathroom, screamed when he saw himself in the mirror and then proceeded to take a long shower until he knew it was all off.

"I wish we used silly string." Xion mentioned, still amused by Roxas' dilemma.

"I missed playing pranks on him." Axel said.

"He needed that." Sora added.

Roxas came back into the kitchen; his hair was wet and he was just wearing a towel.

"Dude, go put some clothes on. Nobody wants to see that."

Xion almost couldn't take her eyes off of him. She finally looked away before anyone noticed, blushing severely.

"I'm hungry. Sora, what's for breakfast?"

Sora looked at the clock. "Uhh, you don't have _time_ for breakfast."

"Huh?"

"Oh! We almost forgot!" Xion said, trying her best not to look at him. "Roxas… please go get dressed…"

"What? Almost forgot what?"

Of course they didn't tell him, which left him only to go upstairs and get dressed like they asked him to, because even for him the situation was a little awkward. He only did it to bother them.

This wasn't the worst prank they've pulled on him. They seem to always take advantage of him while he was asleep, which was why he refused sleepovers. However, one time he slept over at Axel's house. They were able to drag him all the way into the middle of Tram Commons, put him on the track and see if he woke up to the loud sound. Of course, the tram would stop if it sensed something in front of it, therefore there was no way he could get hurt. When Roxas awakened, he noticed he was tied down. The tram was coming for him. Since he just woke up, he couldn't think straight so he screamed. Axel and Xion _rescued_ him a minute later, laughing their heads off.

Roxas never knew how to get them back. They were _evil_ to him.

He came back downstairs. Everyone had their shoes on and were ready to go. Xion came over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him outside with the others. Sora made sure to grab Roxas' shoes for him.

"HEY! Where are we going? What are you doing?" He hated the fact that he wasn't able to get away from a _girl_, let alone Xion. Her grip was so tight it actually hurt him.

Or maybe the fact that she was _holding his hand_ made him weaker.

_'Namine… think of Namine…'_

"Where are you guys taking me?" He was thrown into the car. Xion and Axel sat on either side of him with Sora in the driver's seat. Kairi flashed pictures here and there, still amused by it all.

"I signed you up for the Struggle Tournament today." Axel said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Roxas tried to get free, but Axel and Xion were squishing him. Sora started to drive. "SORA, SAVE ME!"

"Hey, they're paying me." Sora grinned.

"Damn it…" Roxas gave up.

0o0.0o0

They arrived at the arena not too far away from Roxas' house. "We could've just walked."

"Then we wouldn't be able to contain you." Axel said, getting out.

"I can still get home."

"You're going against me and everyone knows it. If you chicken out…" Axel smirked.

He was right; Roxas had no choice.

"Besides, it'll be just like the old days." Xion said.

"I'd love to see this again." Sora added.

Axel and Roxas went over to where the other Struggle competitors were. They were learning the rules, something they already knew by heart.

"Whoa! I haven't seen you two in forever!" Said the fat man. "Welcome back!"

Xion, Kairi and Sora joined the crowd, getting the best view they could. Kairi felt a little weird being next to her; it wasn't that she didn't like her, it was the fact that she'd be part of the reason why Namine will be sad soon. Xion took her distance as pure snobbish behavior, since she didn't know Kairi that well. Sora, however, tried to be nice.

"This should be interesting." He said.

"Yeah."

0o0.0o0

Axel, Roxas and the other competitors were off to the side just waiting for it to start. Roxas was feeling really nervous; he knew he wasn't as strong as Axel was so it was a definite loss for him. Once again they found a way to embarrass him.

_'I guess that's what best friends do…'_

"Whoa, well if it isn't the _idiot_!"

Roxas looked up. "Seifer?"

Seifer, Rai and Fuu had always been enemies of his, so it was fair to say that he wasn't the least bit thrilled to see them.

"Are you two competing? Really? Sorry, but the _grown-up_ tournament is a _lot_ harder." He mocked them.

"Roxas will beat you." Axel said.

"Wha--?" Roxas looked over at his friend.

"Come on, if you can beat me, you can beat him. If not, then I'll beat him myself."

Seifer let out a malicious laugh. "Yeah, right. Roxas runs away from everything. He won't even make it onto the stage. I'm not worried one bit."

"You take that back!" Roxas raised his fist at him, now just a few inches from his face.

"Whoa! Save it for the game." The fat man appeared. "Seifer, you're up against Vivi. Get ready!"

"See ya later, losers." Seifer got up on stage. People cheered.

"Look, you're not friends anymore. Times have changed." Axel said.

"Well, _duh!_" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Which gives you all the more reason to kick his ass!" Axel noticed Roxas' uneasy demeanor. "Dude, are you _really_ that pessimistic?"

"Like you said, times have changed…"

He wished Namine was here to cheer him up; right now he felt she was the only one who could.

"Xion was really hoping you would win." Axel said, his voice lowered this time.

"Huh?"

Axel didn't look away from the tournament. "You were all she talked about in the hospital."

Roxas said nothing.

"Every day she wanted to see you. She was so fixed on you it almost got annoying."

Roxas' stomach twisted. He didn't need this… not now…

Not when he had nearly gotten over her…

Not when he had Namine…

Seifer had just won the first round. He took a seat over on the other side. Roxas and Axel were called up to the stage.

"Don't worry, man. I don't plan on winning this." Axel winked.

"Huh? So you're—"

"I still have injuries, you know."

Roxas cringed.

0o0.0o0

Namine was late for work that day. She stumbled in, hoping Aerith wouldn't see her. Lately she hadn't been on good terms with her.

"You're thirty-five minutes late." Aerith said as Namine made her way over to the computer to clock in. "Stop."

"I-I'm sorry… I…" Namine didn't know what to say. She knew Aerith didn't like excuses.

"You're on a very tight rope here." Aerith glared and walked off.

The rest of the day was terrible; everything seemed to be going wrong. She couldn't figure out where to stack books on the shelf, the customers were arguing with her and she just couldn't think straight. Even the cash register was frustrating; the computer was having problems. Namine nearly threw a fit over it. Aerith's words stuck with her, adding to the stress. Maybe she _was_ in a _burnout_ phase, but she couldn't help it. She loved the money she got each week, but she just didn't want to work anymore. It showed.

"Harsh…" Selphie said behind her. "What's been going on, Namine?"

"I don't know… I'm fine now…" She thought of Roxas. It was true, ever since he revealed his feelings to her she had felt much better, but for some reason Aerith didn't see that.

"Aerith really is a nice lady. She hates seeing you slack, though. That's with anyone…"

"I know… I'm trying…"

"She moved one of our former employees to a different position because she saw they were becoming uninterested…"

"What happened to them?"

"They were fired."

"Ahhh…." Namine knew she had to do something to impress Aerith, but at this point she had nothing. "Maybe I should… just quit…"

"What?" Selphie said in shock.

"It's better than getting fired… plus… well, I don't know…"

"Is that your final decision?" Aerith said, scaring Namine half to death.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Namine, I can understand that a job can get boring or annoying at times… but that's life. Selphie has been working here for almost two years, yet she continues to do a great job day by day. Maybe this just isn't the right job for you."

"B-but…"

"With all due respect, please go sign out. I'm not _firing_ you, I'm merely letting you go for someone who can be more into what they do. You were a great asset to the team… in the beginning. It's okay."

"But… Aerith, m'am… I can't…" Namine knew it was pointless to argue. Tears rolled down her face as she went to clock out.

"Aerith… are you sure about this?" Selphie asked, watching sadly.

"I had to do what I had to do."

Namine left her workplace for good. She would be able to pick up a paycheck on Friday, but until then she had nothing for the rest of the week—or until she got another job. She got her wish—no more work, but yet it hurt so much.

Namine got out her phone and called Roxas. He could _always_ make her feel better…

0o0.0o0

It was Axel and Roxas' turn to fight for the first time in years. They stood on opposite sides of the arena, their weapons in hand. Whoever collected the most points would be the winner of the round.

"GO ROXAS!" Xion yelled, nearly knocking Kairi over.

Sora could tell Kairi did not like this one bit. He pulled her closer and tried comforting her, but all Kairi could think about was how much pain Namine will be in.

"I can't take it." Kairi pulled Sora aside.

"I know… but…"

"I don't want my best friend to be hurt again! What the hell is Roxas thinking?"

"I don't know… Kairi, please…"

"So I'm supposed to just sit back and let things unfold? NO!" Kairi got out her phone.

"Kairi!" Sora seized it out of her hand and put it out of reach. "Please, it's not the right time!"

"Any time is better than what Roxas probably has in mind…"

"Nothing's even happened yet! They're just friends! I'm sure Roxas still loves Namine just as much!"

"But… look at her…" Kairi started to cry. "They hang out nearly every day and it's obvious she still has feelings for him… what if…"

Sora held his girlfriend close. "I know you're worried. I will try to knock some sense into him…"

"But Roxas is so stubborn…"

Axel was losing; whether it was on purpose was a different story. Roxas tried to get that out of the back of his mind. There were ten seconds left.

"Yeah! That's my Roxas!" Xion exclaimed, making sure everyone, especially Roxas heard it. Kairi wanted to choke her, but Sora held her back.

"Xion, maybe you should… keep it down…" Sora said nervously. "Roxas needs to concentrate." Kairi smacked him.

"Idiot!"

"Huh?" Xion blinked, but then screamed when Roxas was the victor.

0o0.0o0

"He's not answering…" Namine sighed and put her phone away. The one person she could talk to at the moment wasn't available. It was going to be a long day.

0o0.0o0

"Roxas will proceed to Round Two against Seifer!" The fat man held up Roxas' hand. Everyone was cheering for him.

They went off to the side for a thirty minute intermission. Xion congratulated him a million times.

"You two were awesome!" She said happily.

"Heheh… Axel let me win." Roxas admitted.

"So? I want you to beat up Seifer." Axel said.

"Axel!" Xion punched his arm. "Oh well, my Roxas still won!"

Kairi was about to charge at her for saying _'my Roxas,'_ but was once again held back by Sora. Roxas' face had a tint of pink on it.

He took out his phone. "I have a missed call." Seeing it was Namine, he immediately hid it so Xion and Axel couldn't see. Just before he was about to call her back, Seifer came over to them once more.

"That fight sucked. There's no way you can beat me." Seifer beamed.

"Roxas _will_ beat you!" Xion said in Roxas' place.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Seifer laughed.

"_NO_, she's NOT!" Kairi yelled. "Because… she's NOT!"

"Damn, what's your problem?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind that. I _will_ beat you." Roxas declared.

Sora took Kairi somewhere else to cool off; she definitely needed to. Roxas knew exactly why she was angry. Axel and Xion were oblivious, but he'd rather it stayed that way. He didn't want to hurt either one of them, but he also knew he was hurting Namine.

"Roxas, you'll win _for me_, right?" Xion looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Uhh…" Roxas gulped and tried not to make eye contact. She may have been his first love, but that didn't mean she still couldn't triumph over him with cuteness. He had to stay strong…

_'I love Namine… I love Namine…'_

"I'll win. Don't worry…"

"Yay!"

_'This is going to be harder than I thought…'_

It was those same feelings he felt before the accident… those same feelings of longing for more that he just couldn't let go…

And she didn't help the situation at all.

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Uh oh! Roxas better not give in! Or will he? Hmm… review, please! By the way, I don't hate Xion at all, I cosplayed as her for crying out loud, but yeah. She might get a little annoying. Just a warning :)

Check out my new avatar in my profile! So cute!


	4. Buzzed

**Chapter Four - Buzzed**

As Roxas prepared for the next round, Xion, Axel, Sora and Kairi waited in the audience. Kairi was a little calmer but still not taking it very well.

The match started. They all forgot their differences and cheered him on against his rival. Axel and Xion were especially loud, yelling at every chance they got. Xion was really starting to show a lot more "appreciation" for her friend as time went on. Axel teased her about it.

_'Argh, he's too strong! Damn you, Axel!'_ Roxas struggled to avoid Seifer who was coming at him with full force. Roxas swung his weapon but missed; in return Seifer came up from behind and hit him in the back. Roxas was losing by about fifty and time was running out. Seifer let out a huge evil laugh.

"GET HIM, ROXAS!" Xion jumped up and down.

"Come on!" Axel yelled, a little disappointed in him.

However, the time was up and Roxas had lost.

Half of the crowd cheered for Seifer's victory and the other stared in awe at Roxas as he left the stage in defeat. He threw his weapon down out of frustration and walked quickly past his friends.

"Roxas!" Sora called out, but Roxas didn't bother.

_'I was __humiliated__! What the hell… Seifer's going to hold this against me forever…'_

He could hear his friends saying his name over and over, but he didn't want to see anyone right now. He decided to head over to Sunset Hill to calm his nerves and get away from everyone.

o.0.o

Namine had no idea how she was going to tell her mother the news that she lost her job. When she got home, Mr. Thomas, her mother's boyfriend was over. They were cuddled up on the couch.

_'Ugh…'_ Namine tried to get upstairs without interference, but her mother called her.

"Hey, sweetie, sit down."

Namine took a seat on the couch across from them. They straightened up.

_'Oh no…'_ Namine thought, expecting the worst.

"Namine, what would you say if…" Ms. Kaida and Mr. Thomas exchanged looks. "If we got married?"

Namine's jaw dropped. "Wha--?" Great, more drama to add to her already _hectic_ life.

"I know it's pretty sudden but… I love your mother." Mr. Thomas stated. "I haven't asked yet… but… we wanted to check with you."

"That's okay. Maybe I'll move out soon, anyway." Namine said with nothing to back that up. It was mostly out of anger because in all honesty, she really didn't want another 'father figure' in her life. One bastard was enough. Namine got up and left the room.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Roxas.

"Hi!" She said, completely disregarding any feelings of resentment from a second ago.

"Hey," he sounded casual.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas sighed. "I'm sorry for missing your call. It's just been a terrible day."

"Oh… what happened?"

"Not much… just an old rival…"

"Roxas… did you get in a fight?" Namine shrieked, wishing she was there.

"Not really, well… kind of… Sora and Kairi signed me up for this tournament and I lost." It all came out so fast he smacked his forehead for it afterwards.

"Oh… I'm sorry… is there anything I can do?" Namine asked, a worried tone evident in her voice.

Roxas let out a soft laugh. "I'll be fine."

Talking on the phone was really getting old by now; every second of the day they wanted to see each other, but because of distance they couldn't. Before they thought they would never be able to handle a long-distance relationship and now those doubtful feelings were coming up again. It was hard—not being able to see or touch the one you loved; that they had to be just a phone call away and not a few houses down. Namine hated it.

"I've had a bad day too…" Namine sighed.

"What happened?"

"I lost my job…"

"WHAT?"

After another twenty minutes of updating each other on their lives from the previous day and reminding each other how much they loved the other, they finally hung up. Now that Namine was jobless, she had absolutely nothing to do. She was kind of glad her mother left for work before she did and got home after she did, leaving plenty of room for a few lies here and there so her mother still thought she had a job. She just couldn't bring herself to tell her yet. She figured she could rest for a week or two and then start looking for a new job.

o.o.o

Xion found Roxas up on Sunset Hill. She startled him as she spoke. "Hey."

"H-hi." Roxas sat up, unable to look at her.

"Oh! Is this that telescope we used to look through all the time?" Xion asked, hurrying over to it.

"Hey, don't look at the sun through the telescope. Your eye will explode."

"Duh, you think I'm stupid?" Xion laughed and sat down next to him. Sighing, she said, "Those were the good days…"

"Yeah." Roxas didn't know what else to say.

"It's a shame you lost. I was really hoping you wouldn't…"

"Seifer's too strong. I can't beat him." Roxas said, becoming a little irritated again. "I can't believe you and Axel signed me up for that."

"I'm sorry…"

Roxas sighed. "It's okay. The only problem is… I can't show my face around there anymore."

"You'll beat him someday!" Xion punched his arm playfully.

"Whatever…"

Xion chuckled. He was so adorable to her.

She had almost forgotten what happened that night; why she was so mad at him. She knew he didn't mean to kiss that girl; she knew he had feelings for her. She just wanted to make it even more complicated to _really_ test him. Xion wanted to make sure…

"Hey… Roxas?"

Her sudden change made him a little uneasy; her voice was low and he knew that they were about to have a serious talk. "Y-yeah?"

"Do you…"

"HEY!" Axel interrupted behind them. Roxas mentally thanked him in his head for saving the day.

"Hey Axel, what's up?" Roxas said quickly, jumping to his feet. There was a blonde girl next to him giving them death glares.

"This is my girl, Larxene. Isn't she beautiful?" The girl snapped at him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, uninterested.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Xion asked.

"Just now." Axel grinned widely. "Hey, we're going down to Twilight tonight. You guys should join."

"Isn't that a club?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded. "Yup, she can get us in for _free_… and we don't even have to wear those stupid X's on our hands that mark us underage…"

"The last thing you need is a few drinks, Axel." Xion glared.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you coming?"

"Uhh…" Roxas scratched the back of his head. If it meant that he didn't have to be _alone_ with Xion, he was all up for it. "I guess."

"Great! Get your friends Sora and Kairi to come too. They need a break."

Axel and Larxene left. Xion stood there, dumbfounded.

"Why are we going again?" She crossed her arms.

"I… I don't know. Something to do?" Roxas started walking down the hill. A little sad, Xion followed.

o.o.o

_"CLUBBING?"_ Sora's eyes widened as Roxas told him where they'd be going.

"I can't go clubbing… I have a test tomorrow!" Kairi said.

"Please, guys?" Roxas pleaded. If Axel was going to be with Larxene most of the night, that would leave him with Xion.

"Like I said… I can't go." Kairi made it final.

"I… guess I could…" Sora said, receiving a glare from his girlfriend. "But it's just to keep you company. I'm not going to do anything."

"Thanks!" Roxas tackled his cousin.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sora pushed him off.

"Xion will be here soon. Thanks so much, Sora."

"Have you called Namine today?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I have." Roxas rolled his eyes, knowing Kairi was still angry.

"You'd better be careful, Roxas. The hole you're digging is already pretty deep."

"I know…"

o.o.o

Sora and Roxas searched through their rooms for something to wear to 'the club.'

"Ack… what _do_ you wear?" Sora asked rhetorically.

"I feel like a chick…" Roxas said, closing his closet door.

"Let me help you." Xion appeared at the door. "Gosh, you boys know nothing, do you?" She went into Roxas' closet and searched. Xion pulled out a white and blue polo shirt and threw it at him.

"What? No! My mom bought me that… meaning I'm never wearing it!" Roxas threw it on the ground.

"Wear it!" Xion demanded.

"Y-yes m'am…"

"And find some baggy pants or something. Here's a hat."

"What are you trying to do to me?" Roxas complained.

"Make sure you put on some cologne. It can get pretty funky. Do you have any long chain necklaces? Nevermind… hmm…"

"You've done this before?" Sora asked.

"Duh…" Xion looked through the drawers. "And for you…"

"Oh no…" Sora said aloud without meaning to. Xion gave him a purple t-shirt. "I have a hat that you can wear."

"What the—" Sora inspected the shirt as if it had some sort of disease.

"You guys want to look _cool_, don't you? It's a whole different world out there."

"Yeah, but… I don't _care_…" Roxas said, still holding the polo shirt in his hand. "Besides, what are _you_ wearing? Aren't you going to put something under that?" He asked, finally noticing her short, yellow tube top dress and high heels.

"What, you don't like it?" Xion asked innocently, blushing a little.

"Uhh…" Roxas didn't answer.

"Anyway, hurry up! Axel is waiting for us."

o.o.o

Namine decided to use some of the money she saved to go on a shopping spree at the mall out of boredom. She wasn't having any luck with clothes, however. It just wasn't fun for her.

She took a seat on the bench and rested for a while. The mall was about to close. She watched as people closed up inside the little stores. She had a killer headache and felt a little sick to her stomach. Namine leaned over, staring at the ground and holding her hand up to her head. She felt a little dizzy.

_'What's wrong with me… ouch…'_ Namine tried to stand, but nearly fell over.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" Asked a voice behind her.

"N-no… I'm okay." Namine tried to stand up straight, but failed. She fell back onto the bench and clenched her stomach in pain.

"Food poisoning?" She wondered aloud. She _did_ eat earlier… but…

"Miss… are you okay? Hey!" The voice faded as she shut her eyes.

o.o.o

Roxas, Xion and Sora arrived at Twilight. There was a long line waiting to get in. Axel was up there with Larxene laughing with some others. He noticed them and came down.

"Hey, come on! I got y'all VIP passes. They know who you are." Axel said. Roxas and Sora exchanged worried looks as they passed the guard, but strangely they got in without even having to show IDs.

"Larxene is in a band called The Tainted. Isn't she awesome?" Axel said, pointing to the stage where some things were being set up. He was obviously a little tipsy already.

Loud music filled their ears. Xion got excited and went out into the crowd to dance. Sora and Roxas stood there, watching in amazement at how brave she was to go up to these people just like that. Some girl got up on the bar table right behind them and started swinging her hair around in circular motion and screaming.

"Oh my gosh…" Sora and Roxas moved away from the drunk girl stripping on the table.

"How did you guys convince me to come here again?" Sora whined. "I'm scared…"

Some girls were winking at them from afar which only made them cringe more. Xion came over and grabbed Roxas' arm who by reflex grabbed onto Sora's arm and they were pulled into the mob of dancing drunkards.

"Come on! Dance!" Xion yelled over the noise.

"You do this often?" Sora asked, still very uncomfortable.

"It smells…" Roxas covered his nose.

"Come on, guys! Come get some drinks!" Axel said, signaling them over to the bar.

"No thanks!" Xion said.

"Roxas! Come on!" Axel came over and forced him to the bar. "Three shots of the strongest thing you've got for my friend here!"

"Axel, no!"

"What, little afraid?" The bartender named Tifa asked. "You're cute, how old are you?"

"Uhh… 22…" Roxas lied.

"Go on, try it!"

"What is this?" Roxas sniffed the shot and then turned away.

"No! You gotta mix them! Got any red bull or fruit drinks?" Axel asked.

"Sure thing… if you're _that_ weak."

For Axel's sake, Roxas took the first drink. "Ugh…" The bitter taste remained in his mouth.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Come on, another one! Is that the best you can do?" Tifa gave him another, this time mixed with something.

"Yeah, Roxas! Hey, give one to me!" Axel gulped down a shot of vodka.

"ROXAS, YOU'RE UND—" Roxas shut Sora up and drank another shot. He had no idea why he was drinking; possibly to make Axel shut up but Tifa didn't seem to care either. She probably knew they were underage but was probably just as drunk as anyone else here.

"WOO!" Axel yelled. "Hey, Roxas… try one more…"

"I don't want… to…" Roxas couldn't really think straight at the moment.

"HEY!" Tifa yelled, trying to get as many people's attention as possible. A few people came over. "Who wants to see these two in a drinking contest? Huh? Anyone?" The crowd cheered. Roxas' eyes widened. Sora had to get him out of here—fast.

"YEAH! Come on, Roxas! I challenge you!" Axel said. "Are you drunk yet?" He laughed like an idiot.

"N-no!" Roxas was blocked in by the crowd. Xion came forward to see what was going on.

Sora tried to pull Roxas away, but Tifa stopped them once again. "ALRIGHT! The crowd has spoken! It's Axel versus… uh…"

"Roxas!" Axel answered.

"No! I don't want to!" Roxas was booed by the crowd.

"And you're NOT going to!" Sora continued to try and get him out of there.

"Sora, let go!" Roxas fought, thinking he could do it himself.

"I can't believe you!" Sora yelled, refusing to let go. They finally made their way out of the crowd and outside of the club. Roxas shivered from the cold air.

"Why are we out here…" Roxas scratched the back of his head. "No! He made… me! I want to play the guitar…" He said, hearing the music playing inside.

"Roxas!" Xion came outside.

"Oh, hey!" Roxas smiled. "How are _you_… uh… Xion?"

"Oh my gosh… what on earth did you do?"

"He's drunk, can't you tell?" Sora said, still pissed off.

"I am… NOT… drunk…" Roxas laughed and nearly fell over, but Sora caught him. He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his phone to see that Namine was calling him. "Oh, look! It's—" Roxas dropped his phone. Sora picked it up for him answered.

"Um… Roxas is not in a good condition right now…" Sora said, glaring over at his cousin. "What?" He paused. Xion shook her head and went back into the club; Roxas yelled out incomprehensible words after her. "Yes, Ms. Kaida… I'll tell him…" Sora hung up the phone.

"Hey, that girl left us!" Roxas pointed.

"Roxas! Namine is in the hospital!"

"Who?" Roxas blinked a few times. "Oh! What?"

Sora sighed. There was no way they'd be able to go anywhere tonight. "Stay here. I'm going to get Xion. STAY." Sora demanded a very confused Roxas.

"Namine… in… hospital…" He was finally able to come to the realization what Sora meant. "Oh my gosh!" Without thinking, Roxas ran off.

Sora came back out with Xion to find that Roxas was nowhere in sight. "Damn it!"

o.o.o

**A/N:** Sorry it took SO long to post this chapter… small writer's block and such a strange week for me… heh… Anyway, I just loved making Roxas drunk… hilarious… hehee…

Review, please and the next chapter will be up soon!

By the way, if you haven't read Thinking of You, my Roxas x Namine/Sora x Namine one shot, please do and review! Thanks!!


	5. Jail time and the Truth?

**Chapter Five – Jail Time and the Truth?**

A very confused, drunk Roxas walked around town in the middle of the night. He had no idea why he was down in this alley and had forgotten where he was going.

_'Let's see… the last I remember… Sora was with me… he said something important…'_

Roxas cursed at himself and kept walking. His eyesight was a little messed up; everything stationary seemed to be moving in some way. _'Geeze… what happened to me? Where am I?'_ He asked himself. He heard some laughter in the distance. His first thought was that he imagined it—in fact he figured this was all a dream anyway. With that in mind, that meant nothing bad could happen, right?

Roxas moved closer to the loud voices near the back of the alley. Once a few people came into view, he hid behind a trash can. Much to his surprise, it was Seifer and his gang. Roxas grunted, but he stayed to hear what they were talking about.

"He had _no chance_!" Said Rai.

"Word." Fuu said.

Seifer let out a malicious laugh. "I know." He paused and started pondering something. "Hey… do you guys know where he's been all this time?"

"No, why do you care?" Rai asked.

"I missed picking on him."

"Weird." Fuu mentioned.

_'Bastard…'_ Roxas whispered. He didn't want to hear this anymore. He tried to stand, but fell over in the process.

"Oh, look who it is!" Seifer noticed and came over to him.

Roxas finally got to his feet. "What are you doing here?" Seifer asked him. "Are you drunk?"

"N-no." Roxas mumbled. He was in no condition to fight, that was for sure.

"Whoa…" Seifer smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Suddenly, Roxas' phone rang. At first he had no idea what was vibrating in his pocket, but when he saw Namine's name everything came back to him. He sprinted out of there; luckily they didn't follow him. Once he got to "safety" he answered.

"Roxas? Are you… okay?" Her voice sounded weak.

"N-Namine…" He was breathing heavily from running so fast. "You…" He tried to get his thoughts straight. "You are in the hospital… why?"

All of a sudden, his phone lost signal.

"DAMN IT!" Roxas yelled. He ran down to the station.

o.o.o

"Hello? Roxas?" Namine sighed and put her phone down. The nurse came in.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Namine still had a headache, still felt like she could throw up any second, etc. She shook her head.

"What did you eat today?"

"Uhh…" Namine tried to think back. "I had some cookies… maybe a sandwich…"

"Uh huh…" The nurse wrote that down. "Well, those cookies didn't happen to have peanut butter or anything like that, right?"

"I guess… I don't really remember…" Namine coughed. Her mother gave her a warm rag to put over her head.

"It looks like a case of salmonella poisoning. I'm going to give you some Tylenol to ease your headache and I'll be back later with more medicine once it's approved."

"Great…" Namine sighed and shut her eyes.

o.o.o

Roxas bought a ticket and waited for the train. He was lucky trains even came around this time at night, because he didn't think he could wait until tomorrow. Namine was stuck in the hospital and he wanted to be right there by her side.

Sora had been calling him nonstop trying to figure out where he was, but by this time Roxas had put his phone on silent. The train arrived.

Roxas sat near the back. He was really nervous and impatient; he just wanted to go. Only two other people were on the train with him. They were being obnoxiously loud and annoying.

Roxas had no idea how in the world Axel was able to convince him to drink. It kind of just… happened. He was still feeling the effects—he wasn't even sure how much he did. What he did know though was that those people were really starting to piss him off.

"Hey, quiet down." Roxas said rudely. The two people looked back at him angrily with raised eyebrows. Before he knew it, they were coming his way. Roxas didn't think much of it—he was too tired and stressed out to care.

"Did you say something?" Said the tall brunette guy.

"Yeah. I told you to be quiet. You're getting on my nerves."

"Mind saying that a little louder?" Frustration was clearly in the guy's voice.

Roxas sighed. He was way too out of it for this. He leaned forward and rested his head on the seat.

"So you're not going to say it to my face?"

Roxas' head was spinning with tons of insults he could say back, but he didn't have the energy. He must've looked like a real wimp. However, he didn't really care at the moment.

"What's going on?" For some reason, an officer was on board. The two men went back to their seats. The officer came over to inspect Roxas. "Are you alright, young man?" he asked in a not-so-concerned voice.

"Yeah." Roxas didn't look up at him. He was getting a major headache.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight, sir?"

"Look, my girlfriend is in the hospital. I'm just trying to get back to Destiny Islands. Go away."

"I'm going to have to see some ID. How old are you?"

Now Roxas was getting a little nervous. He sat up and tried to search through his pocket and wallet for it but he had left it at home. There was no sense in lying to the officer, but he had to if he wanted to see Namine. "I'm 21."

"No ID? What's your name, boy?"

The two men snickered up front. Roxas ignored them and tried to think of a fake name. "Uhh… Sora."

_'Good job, idiot.'_

"Is that your _real_ name?" The officer asked skeptically.

"Duh." Roxas was a really obnoxious drunk. "Go away."

"We're getting off at the next stop and I'm taking you down to the station, _Sora_. Stand up and put your hands behind your back."

"Why? I didn't do anything! Just leave me be!" Roxas had no idea what he was saying at this point.

"Hands behind your back!" He demanded as he cuffed him.

o.o.o

Namine had fallen asleep about an hour ago, only to be awakened by yet another nurse. She came in quietly pulling a machine along with her.

"Sorry… I need to get your blood pressure and temperature. How are you feeling?" She whispered. Namine was still out of it and had just noticed how terrible the bed smelled, meaning she really needed a shower right about now. However, she was too nauseous to get up.

Namine felt a tight squeeze on her arm as the nurse took her blood pressure. "We'll be doing this every four hours… less frequently when you're feeling better, of course."

"Okay…"

Ms. Kaida was fast asleep on the couch. She was kind of glad her mother spent the night; she didn't want to be alone. However, she really wished Roxas was here…

"Are you sleeping okay?"

"Kind of… sleep is the only peace I get." Namine coughed. Another nurse came in.

"Looks like your fluid bag is almost gone." She went ahead and changed it. Namine felt really sick when she smelled the saline. A cold sensation went through her arm veins as it went through the IV.

"Gosh…"

o.o.o

"So not only is your age wrong, your name isn't Sora, either." The cop said as he checked his records.

"Huh?"

"You'll be spending the night in jail. I suggest you come clean, now. Just how much did you have to drink?"

_'Shit…'_ Roxas sighed.

"I'm… 17." Roxas confessed. "I don't know how much I had to drink and my name is Roxas Yonehara. But look! My girlfriend is in the hospital and I really have to see her!"

"No can do. You know, underage drinking has a penalty of at least three days in jail."

"Please… let me go… it was an accident!"

"What did you do tonight?"

"What? Look, I don't have time for this!" Roxas definitely wasn't thinking. He tried to stand up, but the officer immediately stopped him. He took him to a cell and locked it.

"I can't believe this…" Roxas sat on the bed, which was not comfortable at all. He was in his own little isolated spot way down at the end of the row. He could hear others talking; some saying crazy things and yelling at each other. There was someone diagonal from him marching back and forth in his cell. He looked to be in his forties. This was definitely a scary place.

"Why is he doing that?" Roxas watched from his cell as the man yelled out random things, military style. He got down at started doing one-handed pushups.

"1001! 1002! 1003!" He stood up and continued to march back and forth. Roxas sweat dropped.

He didn't have anything but his clothes with him. They had taken his cell phone and stashed it somewhere. He couldn't believe he was stuck in here all night… or however long. Namine was going to be really disappointed.

_'Argh…'_ Roxas covered his face with his hands.

o.o.o

Morning came. Namine didn't get much sleep the night before. She still wasn't feeling any better. Her mother ordered her some breakfast and left for work. Namine picked up her phone and called Roxas, but didn't answer.

_'Must be asleep…'_

Sighing, Namine _really_ wanted a shower. She tried to lift herself up, but she had been in bed for a long time. She could barely move. All of a sudden she felt an excruciating pain in her shoulder.

"Muscle cramps, ow, ow, ow!" Namine fell back onto the pillow and started to cry. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to see Roxas. She wanted him to make everything better…

There was a knock at the door. "Y-yes?"

"Namine, you have some guests." A nurse poked her head in. "Sora and Kairi are here…"

"Really? Let them in!" Namine tried to smile, but was still feeling pain.

"Namine!" Kairi hurried over towards the bed. Sora came in with his hands in his pockets, observing the place. He smiled at her.

"How you doing?"

"I can't move." Namine finally found a good position to where she wouldn't hurt anymore. "They have me on some meds… but I still don't feel very well…"

"Roxas isn't here?" Sora asked.

"…No."

Sora suddenly had a worried look on his face. "You mean, you don't know where he is?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head slowly.

_'I hope he's okay… he ran off last night…'_

"He won't answer his phone." Namine said.

o.o.o

Roxas had a very good excuse for not being able to answer his phone—it was taken from him. He didn't get any sleep last night—nor did anyone else due to the freak in the cell screaming at himself. An officer came and unlocked his cell.

"You're free to go."

"Wha?"

Hung over and extremely tired, Roxas had to hear him again. Once he registered it into his mind, he jumped for joy. Inmates watched in disgust as he walked out a free man. Roxas just couldn't wait to get out of there.

"ROXAS!" Xion exclaimed. She and Axel were waiting for him.

"You… guys… how did you—"

"I secretly followed you and brought Axel along." Xion grinned. "Good thing, right?"

"Ehh…"

"And we bailed you out. You owe us $300."

"WHAT?" Roxas was even more confused.

"Just where were you going, anyway?" Xion came over and fixed his hair, moving it out of his face. She pinched her nose. "You need a shower."

"Thanks." Roxas blushed and turned away. "Wait, Axel… you're not—"

"Hung over? Nope." Axel grinned.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head. Last night was such a blur to him. "Let's see… I was on the train… got arrested…" he paused. "Just where are we, anyway?"

"Some place called Traverse Town."

"Seriously? Ugh…"

"Sora and Kairi went to Destiny Islands already, hoping you would be there." Axel said. "Why did you run off last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

He knew it would come up sooner or later. He was sick of hiding things from everyone and frankly too out of it to even try anymore. He'll definitely regret it later, but he decided to bring them to Destiny Islands with him. In a way he had no other choice unless he just decided to go back home. They were already thirty minutes away… so might as well go visit Namine. However, Roxas still was afraid to say she was his girlfriend…

He didn't want to hurt Xion's feelings… or Namine's.

But either way, they would both be hurt.

Roxas, Axel and Xion arrived at Destiny Islands. "Ack… where _is_ the hospital?" Roxas asked himself.

"This is a nice place." Xion said, admiring the ocean view. _'Maybe Roxas I and could…'_

"Xion, whatcha thinking about?" Axel teased, already knowing the answer. Xion blushed severely.

"N-n-nothing!" She glanced over at Roxas who wasn't paying attention at all.

"Why don't you just call Sora or something?" Axel suggested.

Roxas blinked a few times. "Duh!"

After a long day of getting lost due to bad directions, it was nearly three in the afternoon before the trio arrived at the hospital. Roxas wanted to strangle Sora about now, but he had a bigger problem. Namine didn't know that Xion and Axel were _alive_ and well. Seeing Xion would definitely be hard on her. This was the only way he could think of to tell her; he'd rather not lie anymore. However, with Xion, she's going to start to wonder… if Roxas doesn't mention that Namine is his girlfriend, Namine would be angry.

_'Argh, why do I care what Xion thinks? It's not like we're fighting anymore but…'_

Before they knew it, they were on the floor Namine was staying. "So who's here, anyway?" Axel asked as they went down the hallway. Roxas was so nervous he could barely speak; it was worse than meeting the parents.

"Here it is." Roxas said, completely disregarding Axel's question. Before he was about to knock, the door opened.

"There you are! Finally!" Sora opened the door and let him in. He noticed Axel and Xion and gulped.

"Roxas!" Namine exclaimed. She was sitting up in the bed. (Her muscle cramps were gone.) Roxas laughed nervously and walked over to her.

"Hey… sorry I'm so late…"

"I'm just glad you're here." Namine looked past him and saw Xion. "Uhh…"

Roxas' face went red. "Okay… um…"

"Roxas, who's she?" Xion asked curiously.

"I'm his girlfriend…" Namine said after she realized Roxas was unable to answer. She knew exactly who that was, but she just couldn't believe it. "Roxas, what's going on?"

"_Roxas_ has a _lot_ of explaining to do." Kairi crossed her arms.

"Are you _cheating_ on me?!" Was the first thing that came to Namine's mind.

"What? NO!" Roxas immediately said back. "Look… it's a really… long story…"

"Long story short, his mother lied to him and told him we were dead." Axel said. "I guess you know what happened…"

Xion was extremely quiet after hearing that Namine was Roxas' _girlfriend_. How could he just forget her like that?

Roxas watched Xion for a while; even though it had been months since the accident, he felt really guilty. Not only that, the awkward silence only made things worse.

"I… screwed up. I was afraid to tell you, Nam."

"Why…"

"I… I don't know…" Was all Roxas could say.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Phew, had to stop that somewhere. I finally gave Roxas a last name! (That's a mistake I tend to make… argh…) Anyway, kind of sad that not many reviewed last chapter, but I'll get over it. Hehee. Thanks to those who did… and I hope you guys review this chapter too. I really like to know how I'm doing with this story and whether I should continue it. You know how it goes. **And by the way, if there's a Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, Card Captors or a few other types of stories that you've written that you want me to read, I'll definitely do so. (And review every chapter… I do that…)** Everyone loves a little support. So… um… **review** and I'll update faster! School's almost out; a week left and then finals… and then a four month summer so that's plenty of time for updates! Thanks and have a nice night!


	6. Surgery

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! Even though I have so much to do today I'd rather put off homework and update this story. Thanks!

o.o.o

**Chapter Six - Surgery**

Silence filled the room. Xion looked devastated. She turned around and left the room. Axel went after her.

"We'll be down in the food court. Come on, Kairi." Sora grabbed her hand and headed towards the door. Kairi gave Namine a worried look as they left.

Roxas was alone with Namine. He had just now noticed the nasty hospital smell; (the medicines, etc.) Namine sat up in her bed staring straight down at her knees. She was hurt. Roxas sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"So… why are you—"

"Why did you lie to me?" She interrupted, still unable to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me they were alive?"

"I…"

"How long did you know?" Namine couldn't stop herself. "I thought we were going to be truthful… no matter what."

"Namine… I…" Roxas paused; he didn't want to say anything that she would misunderstand, so he had to choose his words carefully. "I didn't want you to worry… about me."

"Worry?" Namine's eyes met his.

"Well… I thought if I told you that Axel and… Xion were back that… you might wonder if I'm cheating or something since we don't live in the same city anymore… I…" He stopped because he had lost track of what he was saying. His headache was kicking in.

"Roxas… we used to not believe in long distance relationships. However…" She looked back to her knees, "when you said… you were willing to for _me_, I was happy. I trusted you. I still do…"

"I know… I just… if you knew that Xion was around you probably wouldn't like it…"

"I wouldn't… I mean, I'm happy that she's not dead; I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, but… like I said… I trust you."

"I'm sorry, Nam…"

"Roxas, promise me again…" Namine said, "that…"

"That…?" Roxas waited.

There was a knock on the door. "It's the janitor," they said.

"Come in."

A man with long, brown hair walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. He came over and smiled.

"Roxas, this is Leon. He's the one that brought me here."

"Did he now…" Roxas trailed off. He was definitely a little intimidated.

"How are you feeling?" He handed her a bouquet of flowers, making her blush. Roxas twitched.

_'Competition? Hell no!'_

"Thanks, Leon… you didn't have to."

"No problem." He said, glancing over at Roxas. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Roxas snapped out of his little fury episode. "Uh… y-yes."

"He doesn't live here." Namine said. "He came to see me this morning."

"You're a _janitor_?" Roxas snickered. He'd expect him to be some lawyer or something.

"Only by day." Leon smiled. Roxas sweat dropped.

"I just came to see how you were doing. I hope it's nothing too bad. Is it something you ate at the mall?"

"I think so…" Namine sighed.

"We'll I'll see to it that every food place is inspected first thing tomorrow."

Namine giggled. "Thank you."

"You." Leon turned to Roxas.

"H-huh? What?"

"You'd better take care of her." He headed towards the door. "I'll see you later, Namine. Hope you feel better!"

"Thank you, Leon!" Namine waved as he shut the door.

"I don't like him." Roxas said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry. He helped me." Namine laughed at Roxas' insecurity.

"And what does he _mean_ 'take care of her…?' Of course I will!"

"Roxas…"

"I love you more than anything, Nam. He must be crazy."

"…Roxas…"

"And who is _he_, thinking he can bring you a bunch of flowers?"

"Roxas!"

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me… that bucket…" Namine covered her mouth.

Roxas turned around as she threw up.

o.o.o

Sora, Kairi, Axel and Xion were downstairs in the food court eating. None of them really had anything to talk about, making everything awkward. Xion was still sad, Axel wanted to hurt Roxas because she was sad, Sora wanted to help out somehow and Kairi was relieved.

"Sora, slow down." Kairi watched as he devoured his food.

"Why? I'm hungry…"

Xion couldn't stop thinking about Roxas. How in the world did he get over her so quickly? What did he see in Namine that he didn't see in her? She thought he loved her…

Maybe he still did…

"I'm not happy about this at all." Axel said.

"But you've got to remember, Roxas thought you two were dead."

"Did he _really_?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"_Yes_, he _really_ did." Kairi glared. "He was freaking depressed."

"I guess I can't blame him… but…" Xion stopped.

"He shouldn't have brought us here." Axel stood up. "Come on, let's go home Xion."

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"I hope your friend feels better." Axel left. Xion had no choice but to follow.

Axel saw Xion as a little sister now. Anyone that hurt her was going to pay; Roxas was no exception. He tried to reason with himself. Yes, he knew Roxas was lied to. He had no contact with either of them, meaning all he could do was move on. But to lie and not tell them about this when Xion clearly was still in love with him… that was low. Axel almost couldn't believe it himself.

o.o.o

Sora and Kairi returned to Namine's room. Ms. Kaida was there now.

"Where's Axel and Xion?" Roxas asked.

"They went home."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, it's getting late." Sora said. "I think Kairi and I are going to head over to my house for the night. You coming, Roxas?"

"He's not allowed to stay here." Ms. Kaida said. "Family members only."

"I… guess I am then." Roxas shrugged. He went over to Namine and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay…" Namine was really drowsy from all the medicine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sora, Kairi and Roxas left. Namine sighed and tried to turn on the TV. It was going to be a long night. She wasn't feeling very well, even with the medicine in her system. She didn't want Roxas to go, but that was just something she had to deal with.

"Mom…?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't I have an aunt that lives in Twilight Town?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just… never mind…"

o.o.o

Roxas walked behind Sora and Kairi as they headed back to Sora's house. There was so much going through his mind—Namine, Axel and Xion… he just couldn't relax. He really didn't mean to hurt anyone, but it just happened that way.

"Roxas, you going to be okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah…" he sighed.

They dropped Kairi off at her house. After what seemed like forever for them to separate, Roxas and Sora finally made their way home.

"So… was Namine upset?" Sora asked.

"A little…" Roxas paused. "How's Xion?"

"She wasn't happy either. Roxas, have you _really_ gotten over her?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean… when she came back you were definitely shocked, but you haven't had any feelings, right? You've stayed true to Namine?"

Roxas couldn't believe Sora was asking him this. "O-of course. I love Namine. Despite the circumstances… the past is the past."

Sora's mother was happy but confused to see them. He explained everything. After dinner, they both headed up to separate rooms.

_'She was my best friend… but when she came back… it was like…'_ Roxas turned over in his bed. _'…like I didn't want to be near her. She didn't deserve this…'_

The truth was, of course he still cared about Xion, but it was on a different level now. After everything he went through and everything Sora, Kairi and especially Namine tried to do for him, he wasn't about to give that up even for an old friend.

_'But what if… you can't control it…'_ Roxas asked himself. He shivered at the thought. _'No, I love Namine. Xion is just a friend now. Those days are over…'_

_'Right… over…'_

o.o.o

Axel and Xion arrived back in Twilight Town late that night. Xion barely spoke; she was still heartbroken. Axel had no idea how to make her feel better.

"Ice-cream?"

Xion shook her head.

"Hey… Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"What if… Roxas and I stopped being friends?"

"What?" Axel stared at her. "That's insane. Just because Roxas has a girlfriend doesn't mean—"

"But what if she doesn't let him see me? What if she's one of _those_ types?"

"What types? Nobody can stop you."

"I know we've never actually said it to each other… but he should know that I—"

"Excuse me…"

Axel and Xion turned around. A guy with long, silver hair was looking at them. "I don't mean to interrupt, but…"

"Who are you?" Axel asked, getting in front of Xion to defend her from the stranger out of instinct.

"I can help you."

o.o.o

Roxas came back to the hospital first thing in the morning only to find that Namine wasn't in her room. He was met by a nurse down the hall.

"She went to take some X-rays. She should be back soon."

"Is she alright?" Roxas asked, but the nurse didn't answer.

Thirty minutes passed. Namine came back in a wheelchair, clutching her stomach. She didn't even smile when she saw him. Roxas went inside the room and watched as Namine tried to get back into the bed. She cried out in pain.

"Namine! What's wrong?"

"She's having intestinal problems…" Ms. Kaida told him. "I'd better call out of work…"

"Roxas… you came…" Namine's eyes were red, possibly from crying.

"Of course I did…"

Namine smiled faintly. "I might… need surgery…"

"Surgery?" Roxas' eyes widened.

Namine coughed. "But… if I'm supposed to get better from it… I'm all for it. Please, Roxas… don't worry about me…"

"Don't worry? You're crazy. I barely slept last night…"

"That makes two of us…"

"What happened?" Roxas sat down next to the bed.

"I felt this terrible pain in my stomach… at first I thought maybe it was just a normal stomachache but then it just got worse and worse…"

"I should've been here… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault they don't allow guests after nine."

"Still… I could've said I was your brother or some—" Roxas paused. "That's just weird. I'll stop."

"Yeah…" Namine giggled a little.

"Well, I get to stay with you today." Ms. Kaida entered the room. "Do you need anything?"

"They told me I'm not allowed to eat… I'd just throw it up anyway…" Namine paused. "I would like a shower but…"

She looked over at Roxas. He was blushing when she said this. "Of course, Roxas can't be here."

"You're in a pretty good mood for someone who's sick." Roxas said back.

"It must have something to do with the love of my life being here." Roxas blushed even more.

"I'm glad you two got together." Ms. Kaida mentioned. Now it was Namine's turn to blush. "I'll be back."

o.o.o

Two hours later, the doctors revealed that Namine indeed did have to have surgery and set it up. As much as she knew it could help her, Namine had never had surgery before. She was afraid. Roxas didn't want this to happen; he felt helpless in her presence once again.

"What if… I wake up during it?" She could only think pessimistic thoughts.

"Don't worry, we will have someone monitoring you the entire time." A nurse told her.

"Can Roxas come down with me… at least until they take me into the room?"

"I… suppose it wouldn't be a problem…"

The time came for them to transfer her downstairs. Namine was in more pain than before and it was killing her. She flinched as the nurses lifted her off of her bed and onto another one. They pulled the covers over her. Ms. Kaida and Roxas followed; Roxas at her side the entire time. All Namine could hear was the sound of the wheels clashing with the floor, a few people talking and probably Roxas' voice at one point. She was still out of it from all the medicine she had been drugged with. They all got into the elevator.

"What's going… on…" Namine asked.

"You'll come out so much better. I know it…" Roxas told her.

The elevator stopped and the person pushing the bed went out first. They reached the room.

"It'll be alright, sweetie." Ms. Kaida said, moving the hair out of her face.

"Thanks, mom…" She looked over at Roxas, who looked as if he wanted to cry.

"I love you, Nam. You'll be just fine…"

"Alright, time to go. The doctors are ready for you now." They took her inside the room.

Namine saw a bunch of machines and medical equipment, only making her even more nervous. The bed stopped next to a platform similar to her X-ray appointment. They carefully put her onto the table. Namine saw an oxygen mask above her head.

"We're going to put this on. It will put you to sleep. What flavor would you like?"

"Flavor?" Namine asked.

"For the scent. We have bubblegum, strawberry, orange, grape…"

"Strawberry… I guess…"

"Just breathe at your own pace, but try to take some deep breaths."

"O-okay…"

She could definitely smell the strawberries. In a way it soothed her. The various sounds in the room disappeared as she closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Ahh, memory lane. Anyway, sorry it took a while for me to write this chapter… I had a small writer's block. Thanks so much for all the **reviews**! Keep reviewing, please!

By the way, I started a **Digimon**__fic… check it out!

And don't forget… Heroes finale TONIGHT! 


	7. Surprise!

**Chapter Seven – Surprise!**

Xion and Axel kept their guard up around the mysterious stranger that just so happened to know them and what they wanted. He smirked slyly and made his way over to Xion.

"You want Roxas, don't you?"

"Hey, back off!" Axel warned. He was slightly taller than the guy, but the guy was not the least bit intimidated.

"Who are you?" Xion asked.

"The name's Riku. I'm Namine's ex."

"Oh, great." Axel said sarcastically. "And just how can you help us?"

"More specifically, I would like to help Xion here…"

"Why?" Xion queried.

Riku shrugged. "You know how it is…"

"No, I _don't_." Xion said, crossing her arms. "As much as I… _like_ Roxas, I… I saw how much he cared for her. I can't ruin that for him…"

"Oh, but you _want_ to… you wished it was _you_ in Namine's place…"

"Do you wish the same for yourself in Roxas' place?" Axel asked out of the blue.

"Maybe. So it's a win, win. Namine and I would still be together if it weren't for Roxas."

"So all you want is to get Namine back…" Axel said.

"And if I do, Roxas will be _free_, and what's better than a _single_ best friend that you still have feelings for? They can develop again. That boy is weak. Either way, he's going to end up hurting Namine and give in to you."

"Roxas isn't weak!" Axel defended.

"And besides… the way you said that made it sound like I would just be a rebound… he wouldn't be happy at all!"

"Ah, but these things take time. Roxas isn't going to come running to you right after the break up… but if you're there then like I said, the feelings will come back. I know how he feels about you."

"How?"

"Xion, are you _really_ buying all of this?" Axel rolled his eyes. "Seriously, let's go."

Xion stood there in thought for a while. Sure, she wanted to have Roxas all to herself, but if he broke up with Namine because of Riku's doing… or _whatever_ he was planning and then came back to her… it wouldn't feel right. She loved him too much for that…

"Axel, don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes, but I don't see how she can be with your little _plan_."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Riku smirked.

"I… can't trust you…" Xion said. "I'm not an idiot. If Roxas really loved me… he'd come to me on his own…"

"You sound unsure of yourself." Riku pointed out, making Xion look away. He got her. "The only person holding Roxas back from being with you again is _Namine_. Take her out of the picture and he's _all yours_."

"You're full of shit." Axel said. "We're going, now." He grabbed Xion's hand and marched away.

"You love him." Riku called after her. "Eventually it's going to _tear you apart._"

Xion didn't say a word.

**o.o.o**

Sora and Kairi met up with Roxas and Ms. Kaida in the waiting room. Roxas had his head down and didn't even bother to look up at them.

"Sorry we're late… Kairi wouldn't _wake up_." Sora glared at his girlfriend. "Where's Namine?"

"In surgery." Roxas answered quietly.

"WHAT?" They took a seat next to them. Roxas didn't respond.

"What happened…?" Kairi asked worriedly. Ms. Kaida calmly explained it to her. Afterwards, nobody wanted to speak for a while.

Roxas tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He ha never been so afraid for her anyone in his life. They had been here for about two hours now just waiting for the nurse to come out and say she was okay. The look on Namine's face as she went into the surgery room stuck with him. She was scared; she _needed_ him there with her…

Another person he thought about a little bit was Xion. He could only imagine how she must be feeling at this point. He wanted to call and apologize, but Namine always popped up in his mind instead. Besides, he'd rather apologize in person anyway.

Kairi leaned her head onto Sora's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt terrible for not being able to see Namine before she went into surgery. Sora felt the same way, but held it in better. He watched his cousin carefully; Roxas looked like a nervous wreck. His hair was messed up, he had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and all he did was stare down at the floor.

"Roxas, do your parents know where you are?" Ms. Kaida asked.

"Probably…"

"What do you mean?" She gave him a concerned look.

"Well… it's complicated."

"I see…"

His parents hadn't called him at all, actually; no surprise there. It bothered him that they didn't seem to care, but he was so used to it he didn't let it get to him. His father could care less if he was gone for a month or two; he probably wouldn't even notice. Maybe his mother worried a little bit but she never did anything about it. What kind of parents were they?

_'Stop it… you're acting like you give a damn about them…'_ Roxas told himself.

"You love Namine a lot, don't you?" Ms. Kaida asked him, smiling a little.

"Y-yes m'am…"

"You'd better not hurt her."

"Impossible." Roxas said, trying to smile in return.

"You three mean everything to her. You helped her during a time when she had no idea what she wanted." Ms. Kaida told them.

"That's what friends are for." Kairi said.

"We'll always be by her side." Sora grinned.

"I love her like the sister I never had." Kairi sat up.

"I just… love her." Roxas said.

Ms. Kaida looked away. Namine had so much right in front of her; she just hoped her daughter realized that.

"Ms. Kaida?" A nurse opened the door. "Namine will be ready soon. They're bringing her to the recovery room right now."

"Really?" Roxas stood up excitedly. "Is she alright?"

The nurse nodded and left. A few minutes later she came again and escorted them back to the recovery room. She opened the blue curtain and closed it after they were all inside. Namine was still asleep. Roxas went over to her and almost wanted to cry because she looked so beautiful.

"Why don't we go and get Namine something? I saw a gift shop downstairs." Kairi whispered. Sora nodded in agreement. "Roxas, you coming?"

"Shh…" Ms. Kaida said. Roxas hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"We'll be back." Sora and Kairi left.

_'Such… a strong feeling…'_ Roxas thought to himself as he admired the girl in front of him. It was like they were the only ones there and nothing could disturb them. _'I love you, Nam…'_

Ms. Kaida watched as Roxas stroked Namine's cheek. She had never seen anyone so affectionate, and he didn't seem to realize it either. They looked as if they were meant to be together all along.

Namine's eyes opened slightly. Big, blue orbs were looking at her. At first she wasn't sure who it was because she was so out of it, but then figured it was Roxas. Once she was able to 'see' again, a small smile crept across her face.

"Roxas… mom…"

"How are you feeling?" Ms. Kaida asked, going over to the other side of the bed and being careful not to trip over the IV cord.

"I… where am I?"

Roxas laughed. "Don't worry, you're okay now."

"You guys… stayed here the entire time?"

"Yup."

"We're back." Sora and Kairi were holding something. "Oh, you're awake." Kairi said.

"You too?" Namine couldn't believe it. Everyone she loved was right there with her.

"Sora and I got you a present." Kairi wanted to hand it to her, but Namine was unable to move. "I'll give it to you later."

**o.o.o**

Namine spent two more days in the hospital. Roxas stayed the entire time. Sora and Kairi had to go back to school. They had gotten her a stuffed cat with the words 'Get Well' inscribed on it. Namine set it next to the flowers next to her bed.

The day finally came for her to leave the hospital. She couldn't believe she had been there for almost a week. With support from everyone it seemed to go a lot faster. Roxas was helping her walk again; since she had been laying down so long it was hard to at first. As a 'treat,' Namine was able to ride in the wheelchair down to the car.

Ms. Kaida let Roxas stay at their house for the rest of the day _and_ night. They would take him to the station in the morning. Him and Namine cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie.

"Roxas… thank you…" Namine said. Her voice was still a little weak, but overall she felt better.

"I want to stay by your side." He told her. "I love you."

Namine kissed him for the first time in a while. She was so glad to have someone like him. For the first time in her life, she actually felt like this was… forever.

**o.o.o**

The next morning came quicker than they wanted it to. After they were done getting ready, Ms. Kaida, Namine and Roxas loaded into the car and drove down to the station. Ms. Kaida paid for his ticket. Roxas felt guilty but got over it.

"I don't want you to go…" Namine hugged him tightly.

"Like I said… I'll be back." Roxas gave her a reassuring smile.

"Namine…" Ms. Kaida said. They turned around. "I gave your Aunt Kelly a call."

"What…?" Namine looked her strangely.

"As sudden as it was, if you'd like…" Ms. Kaida paused, "she wouldn't mind letting you live with her in Twilight Town."

"You have an aunt in Twilight Town?" Roxas asked, astonished.

"Mom… are you… _serious_?"

Ms. Kaida nodded. "I've never seen love like the kind you two have. You deserve to be happy, Namine."

Namine couldn't believe it. Her mother was actually letting her move out?

"Your friends are there too. It'd be good for you to be near them."

Namine ran over to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you so much, mom! I love you!"

"You can move any day but today. I want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"Sure thing!" Namine jumped happily.

"So… you're _really_ going to move to Twilight Town? That's amazing!" Roxas couldn't believe it himself. This was the best day of his life.

"Thank you, mom!"

**o.o.o**

**A/N:** So I cut this chapter a little short, but yeah.** Please review!** Thanks for all the support!


	8. On The Way To Twilight Town

**A/N:** Wow, I just looked and saw that I Heart You has 56,000 hits on it! That's kind of cool… I guess. Hahaa. This one has a little over 1,100 already. Pretty awesome!

o.o.o

**Chapter Eight – Off To Twilight Town**

After Roxas left, Namine and her mother decided to spend the day together. Namine was still in shock that her mom would let her move to Twilight Town and how fast the decision was made as well. (At least it seemed so) She wanted to move as soon as possible.

"How about we go and get our hair done?" Ms. Kaida asked.

"Uhh…" Namine examined her own hair. It was pretty long now; getting a haircut wouldn't be _too_ bad, right?

They entered the mall where Namine was a week before. She glared at the food court where she apparently got the poisoning from and warned her mother not to eat there. Ms. Kaida understood completely and kept walking. They entered the salon.

"How may I help you, ladies?" An obviously gay man stood at the counter. His hair was layered and pink and he looked quite feminine from what Namine could tell. "Call me Marley; I'll be assisting you today. Right this way." He sat them down in front of the mirrors.

"What would you like done today?" He asked Namine. A woman came out and started talking to Ms. Kaida about her hair. Namine shrugged.

"A trim… I guess…" The guy was kind of creeping her out a little.

"Oh! You know what I think would be _really_ good? If we dyed your hair brown! What do you think?"

Namine raised an eyebrow. She couldn't see herself as a brunette.

"Uhh… just a haircut would be fine."

"How about a perm?" Ms. Kaida asked. "You could get your hair curled."

Namine thought about it for a while, but then shook her head when she imagined herself with really curly hair. "No…"

"So… just a trim, I suppose?" Marley sounded a bit disappointed. Namine nodded.

o.o.o

Roxas got back home only to find that his parents were actually there. They were sitting in the living room in complete silence; a little too awkward for him. He hoped he could get past them without them nagging him, but it didn't happen.

"Where were you?" His father asked.

"My girlfriend was in the hospital, so I went to see her." Roxas tried to walk into the kitchen.

"Get back here!" Mrs. Yonehara demanded. Roxas came back into the room. He really wasn't up for yet another fight…

"Yes?" He said.

"So you just think you can do whatever you want, don't you?"

"Pretty much. You're away all the time so I figured it didn't matter."

"Just because we're not always here doesn't give you the right to just leave unannounced." Mr. Yonehara scowled. "You are still our son and you still live under this roof."

"Well in a few weeks that'll change." Roxas said.

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Yonehara stood up.

"When I'm 18, I'm leaving. In case you haven't noticed, I _hate_ this place." Roxas didn't care how cold he was being. They deserved it for almost ruining his life.

"You're not going _anywhere_. From now on, we're getting you a babysitter."

"What the hell? I'm—"

"We don't care how old you are. There will be someone to check on you every hour and if you're not here then they're calling the police and you will be arrested." Mr. Yonehara said.

"That's bullshit!"

"As long as you live under this roof you will abide by our rules! Things are going to be a _lot_ different now!" His mother yelled. "You will go and find a job and that's the _only_ reason you will ever leave this house!"

Roxas rushed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. _'Just two more weeks… they can't stop me…'_ He kicked his shoes off and fell onto his bed. He was beyond pissed right now.

"I HATE THEM!" He screamed, but it didn't make him feel any better. He looked over towards his window and noticed something. "Bars? What the hell!" Roxas just wanted to run away. He opened his cell phone, but it wouldn't turn on. Even the charger didn't make it come on.

"By the way, we cancelled your phone service." His father appeared at the door.

"Why the hell did you put _bars_ on my window?" Roxas yelled.

"Watch your language!"

"Fuck you!"

He needed to get out of here. If he had to run from the cops, so be it. He knew exactly where he could go to 'hide' from them. Roxas ran for it and was able to get out of the house successfully.

"Get back here!" His parents called after him. They went to get the car keys. Roxas didn't look back. He ran through the town and into the tunnels. He knew the way through these places like the back of his hand. He was almost out of breath, but he didn't stop. Surely he had lost them by now. He reached the station and headed up to the top of the tower.

Much to his surprise, Axel was already up there. Roxas tried to regain breath as he walked over to his friend and sat down.

"What's wrong with you? I saw you running." Axel asked.

"I ran away from home. My parents were trying to put me on homebound."

"So where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. If I stayed with you or Xion…" Roxas paused, "they'd definitely check your houses. I don't want to cause you two more trouble…"

"But if you're ever hungry I'll let you have some food at least." Axel said.

"Thanks…"

As Roxas explained what happened to Axel, he wasn't very surprised to be hearing it. In fact, he didn't show any empathy for him at all. He was acting really weird.

"Is this about Xion?" Roxas finally asked.

"You know how sad she is, right?"

Roxas looked away. "Yeah… but…"

"Look, I'm really angry about what you did to her."

"It's… complicated…"

"Do you even feel anything for her at all anymore? What happened to that?"

"Roxas fell in love with Namine because she was able to help him out of his depression. At least, that was one of the reasons." They turned around to see Sora standing there.

"Sora…" Roxas couldn't say anything else.

"Whatever feelings he had for Xion were transferred to Namine. However, over time it got even stronger."

"What do _you_ know?" Roxas yelled.

Sora shrugged. "I don't. I'm only guessing based off of what happened. You _do_ love Namine, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"So although you had feelings for Xion once, you can clearly say that your feelings for Namine have surpassed that, which is why you're still with her despite Xion being back?"

"Uh… well…" Roxas put his head down.

"But why?" Axel yelled, standing up. "What's so _great_ about Namine that Xion doesn't have?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm out of here!" Axel stormed down the stairs.

Sora sat down next to his cousin and stared off into the sky. "Stay true to your feelings."

"But…" Roxas sighed.

"You can still be Xion's friend. It's like this. Your feelings for her faded. You have Namine now. You love her."

Maybe Sora was right. Roxas definitely didn't feel the same way he used to feel about Xion ever since Namine came into his life, despite the fact he thought she was dead. He started to think about what it would be like to not have Namine. A pain ached in his chest from the thought, so he tried to get it out of his mind. Simply put, he definitely didn't want to lose her. He had changed a lot in the past year. Being at Destiny Islands around Sora, Kairi and Namine was such a positive experience on him he didn't even want to remember the past.

However, when he tried to think of Xion and how things used to be with her, he came to realize that they were never really as close as he thought they were. Sure, they hung out a lot and were in the drama club together, but it didn't give him the same feeling Namine did.

He knew that would break Xion's heart, but it just wasn't there for her anymore.

Sure, he cared about her a lot, but those supposed feelings of 'love' were simply infatuation.

What he has with Namine is _true love_; no doubt.

"Sora, can I use your phone soon?"

"Why?"

"My parents cancelled mine."

"Oh, that reminds me… it's a little weird to be there and you're not…"

"Well, I'm not going back."

"I think my parents might get me a dorm." Sora said. "By the way…"

"What?"

"I've often tried to figure out why your parents act the way they do towards you…"

"Why?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "It's simple. They hate me."

"I think it's quite the opposite."

"Look, I don't need a psychology lesson. I don't care about them and they don't care about me."

"I can't help it. Sorry."

Roxas didn't say anything for a moment. He knew Sora only wanted to help; that's what he always did. "So… what do you think about my parents?" He asked quietly.

"Well, it's complicated. So far I think they're afraid of losing their only son."

"Oh, real helpful."

"So they try to control you. I think I know why they told you Xion and Axel were dead…"

"What?"

"It's just a guess… but the same thing. They felt like the lost you, so they were jealous of your friends."

"What do you mean by _lost_?"

Sora shrugged. "They just don't understand that teenagers need their space; they probably wanted to spend more time with you; you know, I think they love you a lot."

"Whatever."

"But you were so distant they didn't know what to do."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that they lied to me about such a serious thing."

"True. I'm just trying to come up with reasons. You always have to consider other people's perspectives, even if you hate them."

"Is that why you gave in to Riku?"

"Partly. But I also wanted him to be my friend again."

"I've probably said this before, but you'll make a great psychiatrist."

"Thanks." Sora grinned.

o.o.o

Namine's hair was a little shorter than she wanted, but nevertheless she liked it. Her mother had gotten her hair died to golden brown and it looked good. Marley waved to them happily as they left.

"He was creepy." Namine giggled.

"I agree."

Namine decided to wait until around Roxas' birthday to move there so she could spend her last few days on the islands. Now that she was leaving, it felt kind of weird. The beach even seemed different when she went there. She wouldn't be seeing it anymore. She's lived here her entire life and now it was all about to change because of just one person. She found out that Roxas was 'homeless' now because he ran away, but she still wasn't going to tell him when she was coming.

So it was the day before his birthday and Namine was ready to go. She had about four suitcases filled with her clothes and other things; the rest would be transferred later on. Her mother, Mr. Thomas and her went down to the station.

"I'm going to miss you, mom!" Namine hugged her.

"I love you sweetie. Don't worry, your Aunt Kelly is such a nice lady."

"I know. I've only met her once in my life but even then was cool."

Soon it was time to get on the train. Namine waved to her mom and Mr. Thomas and went to sit down. Her luggage was put up above her head and she was just ready to go.

"Bye mom!" She waved as the train started up and left. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was actually moving just to be near the one person she loved most…

It was going to be a long ride.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. I hope I didn't confuse anyone! _**Reviews**_would make me feel so much better, despite being sick. (No, it's not swine flu) Thanks to all those who are supporting my Digimon fic! So… please review!


	9. Happy Birthday!

**A/N:** It's been a really long month for me; I got sick and had to miss one of my finals, still in the process of making that up… had surgery and I'm still healing from it. I had nonstop fevers for a week straight, was in the hospital twice… etc. so that's why I haven't updated in so long. Sorry for the wait!

o.o.o

**Chapter Nine – Happy Birthday**

All Roxas had done for the past few weeks was take small jobs here and there for some quick cash to buy food and whatnot. He didn't mind sleeping outside and staring at the stars before he drifted off to sleep; the only thing that bothered him was that he couldn't see Namine. He had no idea when she was coming, and his birthday was tomorrow.

Roxas climbed up into a tree and sat there for a while. He thought about his talk with Axel. Sure, his friend was mad at him, but what could he do? He couldn't fake his feelings for Xion; well, he _could_ but the last thing he needed was more drama. He ran away from home, he didn't have a cell phone or a credit card and was just alone all the time. Days went by slowly; he wondered how everyone was and what they were doing, no matter how they felt about him at the moment. A few times he had passed by Xion's house. He thought about visiting but didn't think it'd be wise. If his parents _were_ looking for him, which was doubtful, he didn't want to put her in jeopardy.

He also was in need of a shower—bad.

"Gah…" Roxas jumped out of the tree and landed onto the ground.

o.o.o

Namine had already arrived in Twilight Town. She looked around for her Aunt Kelly, someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Pulling her luggage along, she wondered if her Aunt would even recognize her. Sighing, Namine continued along.

"Namine? Is that you?"

She turned around to see a tall, blonde-haired woman. She wore a dark t-shirt and jeans and looked as if she had previously been working outside. Namine nodded, a little surprised.

"It's me, Kelly!"

"Hey!" Namine hugged her.

"My, my, look how you've grown! I'm gonna need a picture!" She took one before Namine could even respond. Kelly seemed like a happy-go-lucky person. Namine didn't know what to say, so she just let out a small laugh and followed her.

"I heard the story of why you're here… how romantic!"

"Oh… yeah…" Namine was a little shy with her.

They got to her car and Kelly loaded her stuff into the trunk for her. She lifted it as if it was nothing, slammed the trunk shut and unlocked the car so Namine could get in.

"Ready? Here we go!"

Namine had no idea her aunt was a speed-addict.

She rushed to put on her seatbelt and hold onto anything she could for dear life as Kelly raced down the highway passing anyone that got in her way.

"Why are we… in such a hurry?" Namine asked.

"Oh, this is how I drive!" She looked in her rearview mirror. A police car was flashing his lights. Namine became extremely nervous.

Kelly pulled over and sighed. The officer got out of his car and walked over to them. Kelly rolled down her window. She didn't look worried at all.

"Do you know you were going twenty over the speed limit?" The officer asked.

"Yeah… but you see—"

"Save it, Kelly. I've already warned you once."

"They know your name?" Namine whispered.

After the officer handed her a ticket, she merely threw it aside and started driving again, this time staying the speed limit—at least for a little while.

They were home before Namine knew it.

o.o.o

Kelly lived in a nice apartment building on the outskirts of town. They got into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. The place sort of reminded her of a hotel with the nice floor and golden numbers on the doors. They came up to the door at the very end of the hallway.

"Here we are."

As soon as she entered she was _attacked_ by a huge black mop-looking thing. Namine shrieked and dropped her bags. She ran behind Kelly until she realized what it was.

"That's just my chow mix, Presley." Kelly laughed as she directed the dog inside. Namine's face reddened as she picked up her bags again and carried them inside. Presley wagged her tail happily and wanted to jump her, but Namine's resistance sent her the message.

Despite all of that, Namine was able to take in her surroundings. Her aunt had a pretty nice apartment; beautiful velvet-colored couch, a nice TV, a window with a screen door that led out onto the porch, a nice kitchen and everything else. She felt at home already.

"Your room is over here. It was just a guest room but…"

Namine's new room was not too big, yet not too small. The bed was over in the corner up against the wall. It had red sheets and a comforter with a few pillows stacked neatly on it. The window was right next to it. Namine began to unpack her things and put them into the drawers.

"So… this Roxas guy…" Her aunt appeared at the door, "Where does he live?"

"Near Sunset Hill." Namine answered, continuing to put her clothes away. "Oh… do you have anything I can cook for him? His birthday is tomorrow…"

"Oh! How sweet! I know _just_ the thing!" Her aunt disappeared. Namine let out a nervous laugh.

o.o.o

"Xion, Axel's here."

Xion sat up in bed at the sound of her mother's voice and made her way over to the door. When she opened it, Axel was standing there holding a bunch of DVDs.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, inviting himself into her room. Xion didn't mind much; she was used to it.

"Eh… okay." She said, taking a seat back on her bed. "What did you bring?"

As she looked through the DVDs he brought, Axel watched her. Ever since she found out Roxas had a girlfriend she's been so different and it killed him to see her like that. He just wanted to make things right between the trio again, but he didn't know how.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Xion began, "what if this ex guy can really help?"

"Oh, come on." Axel rolled his eyes. "The last thing we need is some desperate ex boyfriend trying to cause trouble. It's not right, Xion. You said it yourself; if Roxas feels the same he'll tell you." As much as Axel hated the truth, he had to say it.

"But… I can't handle this. I haven't seen him in weeks… where's he been?"

"Probably all around town. He's trying to avoid his parents at all costs."

"I don't blame him." Xion sighed. "But… I miss him…"

Axel sat down on the floor and stared at his DVD collection. He didn't know what to tell her anymore; all he wanted was her happiness. If that meant knocking some sense into Roxas…

"I tell you what… we'll see what the ex wants to do and go from there."

"N-no! I can't break Roxas up with that girl… he's…"

"Make up your mind. Do you love Roxas or not?"

"Y-yes… I love… him… but…" Xion hid her face in her pillow.

He knew that Xion could never make a decision about this, so he'd have to do it for her. He had no idea where to find Riku, but he was sure they'd run into him eventually. Xion sat up again; her hair all messed up. Axel laughed and went over to fix it, then hugged her.

_'Why can't you see what's right in front of you…?'_ He thought to himself, blushing as he moved away.

o.o.o

Morning came. Namine almost fell out of bed because it was smaller than she was used to. Last night she had worked hard in making Roxas' birthday present; she was out of it by midnight.

"First thing's first…" Namine got up and did her normal morning routine; shower, do hair, get dressed, eat, etc. Now all she had to do was figure out where Roxas was since he wasn't at home, and the only person that would probably know was Sora. She got out her phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora. It's Namine."

"Oh, hey!" He sounded like he just woke up. She could hear him moving around and whispering to someone.

"Are you… with Kairi?" Namine asked, a little surprised.

"Oh… yeah. I'm… staying with her for a while."

"Ohh…" Namine teased. "I see. Hey… would you have any idea where Roxas is?"

"Um…" Sora paused for a while, "my guess is as good as yours… maybe the tower? He'd probably sleep up there if he didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You haven't talked to him?"

"I talked to him last week… he was just going around trying to get some money. He's still in town, I'm sure of that."

"Okay. Thanks. Hey… would you and Kairi like to meet me somewhere later?"

"Sure… what time is it?"

"Ten something."

"Okay… let's say noon at the tower." Sora said. "See ya then."

"See ya."

o.o.o

Roxas was at the accessory shop trying to convince the man that he was old enough to buy a knife now, but the man kept insisting that he wasn't.

"You look sixteen." The man eyed him.

Roxas shoved his ID in the man's face. "I'm eighteen. Today's my birthday, dipshit."

"Oh. My bad, my bad. Here. Thirty five."

Roxas handed him the money, took his 'birthday present' he bought for himself and left. It was a really sharp pocketknife with a spider design. He had wanted one of these for a while.

"I wonder what else I can do now…"

"Hey, loser!"

Roxas turned around only to see Seifer prowling around the corner. He hid his knife out of sight for security reasons and gave him an uninterested look.

"What do you want?"

"I've seen you around. Do you _ever_ go home?"

"Are you stalking me or something?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, if you need a place to stay there's a nice little dog house in my backyard." Seifer laughed at his own joke. Roxas just kept walking.

"There's _Wanted_ posters all over town of you."

"What?" Roxas' eyes widened. Seifer merely laughed again.

"I'm kidding. Hey, why don't you come to my house for a while?"

"What for? I don't want to." Roxas said. Seifer seemed to have forgotten they were rivals. He was acting really strange. This was not how Roxas wanted to spend his birthday…

"Come on, you reek. I'm giving you a free pass, here."

"Why? Do you want me in your shower that badly?" Grossed out, Roxas had to get out of here. Even he couldn't play along with this.

"You sick bastard." Seifer walked away, relieving him.

"Weird…" Roxas decided to head towards the station.

o.o.o

After a long walk up what seemed like a million stairs, he finally made it to the top. However, much to his surprise it had started raining.

"Great." Roxas stayed out of it. He took out his knife and admired it; it almost seemed creepy. The blade was so sharp he wanted to test it…

Roxas put his finger up to the tip of the blade, poked it gently and nothing happened. He sighed, partly thankful he didn't make himself bleed but disappointed at the same time because the looks were deceiving. If he pressed any harder he probably would've cut himself, so he just went with that.

"What are you doing?"

Roxas jumped at the voice. Sora and Kairi were standing behind him. Thrilled to see them, he got up and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Roxas." Kairi said; Sora nodding.

"Thanks."

"Namine's supposed to meet us up here soon. I figured you'd be here."

"Really? She's here?" Roxas' eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yup. Living with her aunt now." Kairi said. "It's shocking, really."

"Her mom is awesome." Roxas said.

o.o.o

Namine made sure to bring her umbrella. She didn't want to get the cookies she made all wet, nor did she want her white sundress to make her look like she just got out of a wet T-shirt contest. She could see the tower up ahead, but she still had a few blocks to go.

"Ah, why did it have to rain today?"

She wasn't late, but she wasn't going to be on time, either. Namine took out her cell phone but dropped it. As she was about to lean over and pick it up, someone had already done so and was handing it to her.

"Thank you." Namine took it from them.

"You're pretty cute. What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I'm… going somewhere. Thanks for helping me." Namine trotted past him, hoping he wouldn't bother her anymore.

"The name's Seifer."

"Okay." Namine called without looking back at him. The rain had just gotten much worse. "She held onto those cookies for dear life.

o.o.o

"I hope Namine's okay. It's pretty bad out here…" Kairi said, watching some lightning strike in the distance.

"Was she walking?" Roxas asked, concerned.

"I think so." Sora said.

Thunder erupted above them, nearly scaring Kairi to death. Sora held onto her. Roxas went over to the edge really quick and looked down, not seeing Namine anywhere. It was ten minutes past noon, and to his understanding they were supposed to meet at noon.

"I'm going to look for her." Roxas ran down the stairs.

o.o.o

Namine couldn't take the rain and wind anymore and decided to go into one of the shops for the time being. She took out her cell phone, but there was no service.

"Do they have hurricanes around here?" Namine asked aloud.

"Hurricanes? Nah." It was the same guy from before.

"Are you following me?" Namine stood up defensively.

Seifer looked at her strangely. "There's a pretty lady out in a storm like this… I can't just let her be alone."

"You're creepy. Look, I have a boyfriend. In fact, I was going to see him."

"I don't care about all that." Seifer said. "I just want you to be safe. Geeze, just because you're attractive doesn't mean I want you."

"Okay…" Namine sat down again and looked out the window. If she wanted to, she could make it to the station. It was just a few minutes away…

But the storm had picked up and the winds were gusting at what seemed like fifty miles per hour. The trees were swaying back and forth and it was really foggy. The rain came down hard. This was a hurricane; she was sure of it.

Or maybe she had just been on the beach too long.

"I love thunderstorms." Seifer said, staring out the window. Namine didn't answer him; she was secretly hoping the storm would stop so she could get away from him. "So… who's your boyfriend, anyway? I might know him."

"No you wouldn't." Namine said, a little unsure of that.

"Oh, come on. Whoever the lucky bastard is, he's a jerk for making you come out here in this rain."

"I chose to, and he doesn't know I'm coming."

"Oh… a surprise. Gotcha."

_'Hurry up, rain…'_ Namine thought to herself.

o.o.o

Roxas was soaked, but he didn't care. He really hoped that Namine wasn't out here. He went down the street looking for her, but there was nobody in sight. Namine wasn't an idiot, he concluded, she wouldn't be out here. Feeling stupid, Roxas walked into a local barber shop.

"Hey, you can't come in here. You're all wet!" Said a man with an accent.

"Okay, okay!" Roxas backed out quickly. He was already wet; what difference would it make being in the rain?

Besides freezing to death.

o.o.o

Namine saw someone with blonde hair across the street. "Who is that? He's crazy…" As she looked closer, she realized it was Roxas. She rushed outside without the umbrella.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned around only to see Namine running towards him. He gasped, but she had already wrapped her arms around him in delight and was hugging him tightly. Namine didn't really care that she was getting wet at the moment; she was so happy to see him.

And she's always wanted to kiss in the rain…

"Namine… I—"

She interrupted him with a kiss. Roxas didn't refuse and kissed her back, but he just couldn't let his girlfriend get all wet when she was wearing white. Namine got the message and they hurried back to the store she was staying at.

Roxas saw Seifer sitting by the window and groaned. Seifer looked up and saw him.

"Oh, _that's_ the boyfriend you were talking about?" Seifer laughed.

"What were you doing talking to my girlfriend?" Roxas glared.

"Hey, didn't know. Kudos though. She's hot." Seifer was obviously staring at her chest. Namine gasped and covered up with her arms. Roxas was ready to beat the living daylights out of him, but the store clerk stopped them.

Namine went over and picked up her container which held the cookies she made, peeked and made sure they were still in there and sighed in relief. Seifer left shortly after. The rain had stopped and the sun was out.

Roxas and Namine walked hand in hand back to the station. "I really need to change clothes…" Roxas said, feeling very uncomfortable in his wet attire. Namine noticed she was soaked as well but was more worried about the fact that anyone could see through her dress.

"There you guys are! We were worried." Sora and Kairi found them.

"Sora! Kairi!" Namine wanted to hug them, but remembered her current condition.

"Oh my… let's go to my dorm and get changed…" Was the first thing Kairi said. They did that.

o.o.o

Kairi's dorm was small, but clean. The bed was made that she and Sora slept in the night before, there was a desk with a computer, a bookshelf, TV and everything else a college student would need all packed into one room.

"Why does the bathroom have two doors?" Namine asked, feeling a little weird.

"Oh, I share it with the people next door. Just lock it the other door." Kairi said.

"You'd think going to such an expensive school that you'd get your own bathroom…" Namine said. After she was done showering, she took Kairi's clothes and put them on. Her pink dress fit her perfectly and with socks and everything.

After everyone was cleaned up and refreshed, it was finally time for Namine to give out her cookies. They all sat around the room; Namine cuddled up next to Roxas. She opened the container.

"It took forever, but I did it!"

"Whoa!" Roxas picked up one of the cookies that… looked just like his face.

"I made Kairi and Sora too…"

Kairi and Sora leaned over and took the cookie version of themselves out, admiring its entirety. "Wow, Namine! These are cute!"

"I don't know if I should eat it… they're so perfect…" Sora said, wondering how Namine was able to even get his spiky hair's shape on the cookie.

"Happy birthday, Roxas…" Namine kissed his cheek.

"Thanks a lot. I love you." Roxas took a bite of his own head. "I taste good."

They all laughed. The cookies were devoured in a matter of minutes.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Yay! Finally, a new chapter, right? Again, so sorry it took so long… I tried and tried but I just wasn't feeling well enough. Maybe a **review** could help? No, I'm kidding. Thanks for reading, I hope you do review. Updates should be on a regular basis again (depending on the support).

Later!


	10. Roxas' Theme

**A/N:** So sorry this took forever! I had a huge writer's block for this story but hopefully now it's gone…

o.o.o

**Chapter Ten – Roxas' Theme**

Namine went to the grocery store that morning without telling anyone to get some stuff for breakfast. She made sure to call her aunt and let her know what happened; thankfully her aunt was a very understanding woman and didn't seem to mind, whereas her mother would flip. Namine got some bacon, eggs and sausages and was about to head out when she spotted someone familiar.

It was Roxas' mother.

Namine hid behind the wall so she wasn't seen and eavesdropped on the conversation she was having with some other lady. She looked really upset.

"Oh… that's so sad… I'm sure he'll come back…"

"He's been gone for weeks now… I'm so worried…"

"Why haven't you called the police?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Why did he leave?"

"Because I'm a bad mother…"

They started to walk off, but Namine had heard enough. She clutched the bags in her hand tightly and looked at the ground.

_'His mother misses him… he needs to know…'_

She arrived back at Kairi's dorm. Kairi had given her a key to use because she and Sora had classes all morning. Namine opened the door as quietly as she could, but saw that Roxas was awake.

"Good morning." Roxas said, heading over and taking the bags from her. He set them aside and kissed her.

"M-morning." She still felt a little bad.

"What's the matter?"

_'No… I can't bring it up right now…'_

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Uh huh… come on, tell me."

"Really."

Roxas watched her as she walked over to the stove. Eventually he gave up, even though it was obvious that there was something going through her mind. If anything, the most he could do was lighten up the mood and make her forget all about whatever was bothering her.

Namine cracked the eggs and waited for them to harden in the pan. She felt like she hadn't cooked in forever.

However, usually when she would cook it would be to relieve stress from Riku.

Reminded of those memories, she just felt worse. The silence between her and Roxas wasn't helping, either.

"I had a great birthday, thanks to you." Roxas said finally.

"You're… welcome." She managed to smile.

That was it. Roxas couldn't take this anymore. He went over to her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Tell me what's going on, babe."

"Um… Roxas, the eggs will burn."

"I don't care." His stomach grumbled. "Okay, maybe I do, but you have to tell me when you're done." He took his hands off her shoulders and crossed them, not leaving her side.

After they were done with breakfast, Roxas took both of their plates over to the sink and washed them. Namine sat there, deep in thought.

_'He's not going to like it…'_

So now it was time. They both sat on the bottom bunk.

"So tell me… what's on your mind?"

"Um… well…"

There was no escaping this time. If she was going to do it, she might as well do it now.

"I saw… your mother today."

Roxas turned his head and looked at the floor. "Go on…"

"Roxas, when are you going home?"

"Never."

"Oh come on… don't be stubborn."

"Stubborn? They don't want me there!" Roxas wasn't sure why he was getting all worked up so quickly over all of this.

"That's not true!"

"If I went back…" He tried to say it calmly, "…they would just be the same way. They tried to keep me in the house. They put _bars_ on my window!"

Namine didn't know what to say.

"Let's just drop it… okay?"

"Roxas—"

"Drop it!"

His yelling scared her and she immediately agreed. Roxas got up and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk." With that, he left.

_'He didn't even apologize…'_

o.o.o

Roxas walked quickly down the street. People stared as went by; he obviously wasn't happy. He mumbled to himself a few times. His blood was boiling.

_'How dare she… how…'_

'Ugh… what am I thinking? Namine doesn't know anything… I shouldn't have yelled at her…'

The fact he just left her there only made him angrier, but at himself. _'Gosh, I'm such an idiot!'_

"Roxas?"

"Go away." He didn't even bother to look.

"Excuse me?" The person sounded irritated.

"Maybe you didn't _hear me_… I said—" Roxas turned around. Xion stood there with her arms crossed. "Oh. It's just you."

"_Just_ me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing. Look, I'd really like to be left alone."

"Here." She handed him a medium sized box wrapped in purple ribbon. "I didn't get to see you yesterday for your birthday, so…" Her cheeks went red.

He had no choice but to accept it. "Oh… thanks…"

"Do you have time?"

"Um… not—"

"Great!" Xion grabbed his arm and darted off, forcing him down the street.

"Hey! Wait—"

They entered a small coffee shop. "Two please." Xion told the host.

"What? Xion, what are you doing? I don't have any money!"

"Don't worry, it's all on me." They were seated. As much as Roxas really didn't want to be here, he knew he would feel even worse if he walked out on her too… although he wasn't sure why…

"He wants a latte, chocolate chip pancakes, and I'll have…"

_'So she does remember…'_

Roxas wanted to slap himself. _'No, stop!'_

"Roxas, are you okay?" Xion asked.

Those blue eyes staring at him threw him off for a moment. "F-fine…"

_'Why is she trying so hard?'_

The waitress went to get their food. Roxas finally realized what was going on. "Wait, I already ate…"

"You _can't_ be full though…"

_'Why must I compete? What's wrong with me?'_ Xion thought to herself.

"Um… Xion… this is really nice, but…"

He didn't feel right.

_'He couldn't have completely stopped loving me… impossible…'_ Xion wouldn't let herself believe it.

Roxas tried to eat some, but got the rest in a To-go box. Xion paid and they left.

"Xion, I really should be getting back to—"

"Wait, there's one more place I want to take you."

"Huh?"

"Please, Roxas? I feel bad for not being able to celebrate your birthday with you… since we did it _every year_…"

_'Got him…'_

"Okay…"

o.o.o

_'I hope he's alright…'_ Namine thought to herself. Being in Kairi's dorm was not the most entertaining thing in the world; all she had was a television to keep her company; even then it still amounted to nothing.

She heard voices outside the door. Kairi and Sora walked in.

"Hey, welcome back. How was class?" Namine asked.

"Boring." Sora said. They looked around. "Hey, where's Roxas?"

"He went… out."

"Did something happen?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"N-no! We're fine! He just needed some fresh air and I was too full to walk so…"

_'I don't want to talk about it…'_

Luckily for her they didn't say anything else about it. They just sat around and talked about their classes.

"I really think Professor Boivert likes me."

"If he does I'll kill him." Sora said.

"Eww…" Namine said.

"I'm serious! Every time… he always wants to call on me! He's always looking at me… he teases me…" Kairi felt really uneasy. "It scares me…"

"Are you sure you're just not paranoid?" Sora asked.

"No! I'm serious!"

As Sora and Kairi argued, Namine dozed off. The fact that it seemed like she and Roxas just had their first _official_ argument was bugging her to death. Would he come back? Eventually she would have to return home to her aunt's house.

She loved him so much.

o.o.o

Xion and Roxas stood in front of Twilight Academy—where they went to high school.

"What are we doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Come on!"

Xion took him around to the side. The door should've been locked, but it wasn't.

"Wait, wouldn't we get in some sort of trouble for—"

"Since when did you become a little scaredy cat?" Xion teased, pulling him inside the school with her.

The hallways were empty, of course; everyone was still in class. Roxas felt really weird coming back here, especially with Xion. It brought back too many memories…

Good ones… bad ones…

He knew exactly where they were going as soon as they turned onto the next hallway.

The theater.

Xion checked first. It was empty. "Come on!" She whispered. Roxas had no choice but to follow—besides, he was being a little nostalgic himself.

One of his favorite places—the theater.

…long forgotten.

Xion jumped up on stage and looked out at the empty red chairs that filled the auditorium. The lights were dimmed. Roxas stayed on the floor just watching her from the side. A smile escaped his lips.

"_Romeo, Romeo… wherefore art thou, Romeo?_" Xion said dramatically, giggling afterwards. There was a piano on the right side of the stage. She went over to it, sat down and took a deep breath. She started playing.

The song she played sounded a bit sad, but comforting at the same time. Simply put, it was beautiful. Then he remembered…

"This… song…"

Roxas walked up on the stage. Xion just continued to play. He felt drawn to her…

_Flashback_

"Roxas, I wrote a song for you. Want to hear it?" Xion said, running over to the piano.

"A song?" He blushed.

"I call it… Roxas' Theme."

"She only wrote that because—"

"Shut up, Axel!"

Roxas stood next to her at the piano. As soon as the song started playing, he suddenly felt his heart beating faster than ever.

It sounded just like him.

End of Flashback

Roxas didn't know what to say.

_'That was the first time… I fell in love with her…'_

"I've… got to go..."

Roxas ran out of the theater. He couldn't be here. He couldn't do this.

"Namine…"

The 'theme song' rang in his ears. Xion didn't stop playing. Roxas ran down the hall and out the doors. He stopped and took deep breaths.

"No… it's… it's nothing…"

It was like everything had just come back to him.

Roxas fell to his knees and tried to shake Xion out of his head. _'Namine is waiting for me… I love Namine…'_

No, he wasn't _in love_ with Xion… he was just…

…reminded of that _time_.

o.o.o

Xion sat at the piano. _'So he did leave…'_

"Giving up that easily?"

Riku stood behind her, making her jump.

"Uh… well… look, Riku… I don't think I should do this… I mean… he obviously—"

"Give it time. You hate Namine, don't you?"

"Yes… I mean… no…"

"Things will clear up soon enough." Riku smirked.

"You know… what you said last night…" Xion paused. "Nevermind…"

"Look, I'm only trying to help you out."

"But why?"

He didn't answer.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Again, so sorry! I kind of got carried away with _Maid Service_… (which if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do) but yeah. **Review**! I probably won't update soon if I don't get much support… you know how it goes. 'Til next time!


	11. Run

**Chapter 11**

Roxas didn't come back to the dorm until later that night. By then, Sora had left and it was just Kairi and Namine. They were sitting around and talking when Roxas knocked on the door.

"Hey, welcome back." Kairi said.

"I won't be here long." Roxas went past her, over to Namine and threw his arms around her. He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's… okay…"

_'No… I'm REALLY… sorry…'_ He thought to himself. He wanted to say that he never meant to yell, that he didn't mean to hurt her, but he felt it was best not to. Unspoken words said it all.

"Kairi, we'll be leaving now." Namine said as she separated from him. "It was fun."

"Alright. Be safe."

The time Roxas spent with Xion was nice. He had to admit he _did_ miss her, but he missed Namine just a little more. After all, Namine has always been there for him. She helped him get through one of the worst times of his life. He didn't want to be sad. He didn't want to be—

"You're so quiet." Namine's calm voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Heh… yeah. Sorry."

"And you keep apologizing." Namine giggled. "You're so cute."

"Me? Cute? Hey… don't say that…"

Namine couldn't help but embarrass him; besides, she loved it when he blushed because that was when he seemed the most vulnerable.

They were walking aimlessly for about an hour just talking and laughing about different things. However, Roxas never mentioned his time with Xion earlier that day; he almost forgot all about it. They came to a small park bench and sat down.

"You know…" Roxas started, "…when you said that my mother might've missed me, something in me just snapped… because…"

"Because why…?"

"Because that woman is a liar. She absolutely hates me. There's no way."

"But Roxas…"

"Please, Namine. Trust me. I know. They haven't even _tried_ to look for me and I've been gone for how long? Even when I was at Destiny Islands, they didn't care."

"They didn't know where you were."

"But don't you think they would've called my Aunt?"

"Good point…" Namine said. "But…"

"Those people aren't my parents. I will never accept them as my parents."

"I… see…"

Roxas kissed her forehead. "You… Sora… and Kairi… _you guys_ are my family."

"Axel and Xion, too?"

"Yes, of course."

o.o.o

Riku and Xion stood at a distant bush, watching Roxas and Namine. Xion's heart was crumbling as she watched them laugh and fool around, but Riku was a little more calm and put together.

"Don't you just _hate_ her?"

Xion didn't respond.

"You have every right to. She stole the love of your life."

Xion knew jealousy and hate wouldn't get her anywhere, but she was running out of options. Namine was Roxas' sweet, innocent girlfriend. He _loved_ her.

"Time is ticking." Riku pressed on. "Who knows, they might get married and you'll always be left wondering what _could have been_."

She wasn't sure what Riku was trying to do.

But she knew one thing—she wanted Roxas. Badly.

"You have to steal him back."

"I… I can't…"

"Look at them!" Riku's tone rose. "They are _happy_. HE is _happy_! But he's not _happy with you_. Isn't that what you want? Come on, stop thinking of everyone else and think about yourself!"

He knew Xion was weak.

He could take advantage of that.

Roxas and Namine kissed once again. Xion could barely watch anymore.

"He must have forgotten you." Riku said coldly and walked off. Xion's eyes watered.

"W-wait just a minute!" She ran after him. "You obviously have no idea how I'm feeling…"

"I know _exactly_ how you feel." He faced her. "Seeing the one you love off with someone else…" Riku glanced back at the couple. "…It's heart wrenching." He walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Take back what's _yours._"

Axel was walking down the path in the distance when he spotted Xion and Riku. "What the heck? She's still seeing him?" He hid behind a tree and sipped on his soda.

Xion cried a little more. Riku wasn't sure of what to do with her, but he was pretty sure he was being watched. He grabbed her and hugged her.

Axel's eyes widened. What exactly was he trying to do?

"Once you have Roxas back, everything will be fine." Riku whispered. Eventually, Xion nodded and just continued to sob.

o.o.o

"Roxas, it's getting late. We should be heading back…" Namine yawned.

"I have nowhere to go, remember?" He said jokingly.

"I'm sure my Aunt Kelly won't mind if you stay with me."

"Nah… actually I've really gotten used to this camping outside thing. I like the peacefulness of it."

"Seriously?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, you should try it sometime."

Roxas walked Namine all the back to her Aunt's place and kissed her goodnight. "I won't be too far from here. I'll… see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." Namine kissed him one more time. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too… my princess. Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight…"

o.o.o

Morning came. Roxas woke up to someone poking at him.

"Rise and shine." It was Axel.

"Whoa!" Roxas sat up. "How… did you… find me…"

"I always go down to the café for breakfast. You just so happened to be nearby."

"What time is it…?"

"Ten."

"I didn't think you got up this early."

"Yeah, well… you'll see why. Come with me."

"Axel, I don't have any money."

"Well that's a damn shame. Good thing this place is cheap. Now get up off your ass and come with me."

"Okay, okay…" Roxas brushed the grass off of himself and followed Axel.

They entered the small café and were seated in a booth. A moment later, Xion appeared in an apron with a paper and pencil.

"Axel, you're here again?" She noticed who he was with and froze up. Axel watched, but tried to ignore it.

"Yeah, but I found him along the way so I made him join me."

Roxas definitely felt awkward. He tried not to remember what happened the day before.

"Um… anyway, what do you want to drink…?"

"Same." Axel said. "Roxas?"

"Oh… um…" Roxas opened the menu.

"We have chocolate lattes…" Xion said.

Another one of his favorite things.

"Okay, sure…"

She smiled and walked off.

"Dude, what's wrong? It's just Xion."

"Exactly…" Roxas mumbled under his breath. "Look, I can't stay long. I'm going to meet up with Namine soon."

"What time?" Axel asked.

"Um…"

"Come on, I haven't seen you in a while. We need to hang out."

"Right…"

Xion came back with their drinks. "I'm pretty sure you two are hungry… Axel, will you be getting the same thing again?"

"Yup."

"Okay… Roxas, order something."

"Uhh… bacon and eggs will be fine.. I guess." He wasn't sure why, but he really did not want to see Xion.

"Okay. I'll put those orders in."

After she left, Roxas and Axel sat there in silence for a few minutes. Roxas wondered what Namine was doing; maybe she was still asleep. He remembered how peaceful she looked when she slept and longed to be next to her.

"Thinking of her, eh?" Axel interrupted.

"Oh… uh…"

"Yeah, Xion's been thinking of you a lot as well."

"Wait, what? No…"

"Oh…" Axel's eyes lowered. "That other girl."

"Yeah, my _girlfriend_. Besides, don't you have like the biggest crush on Xion?"

If Axel and Xion got together, she probably wouldn't bother him anymore and he wouldn't have to remember all of those painstaking memories.

The times certainly have changed; he thought that she and Axel were dead. He fell in love again. Turned out they weren't, then all of those feelings came back. However, he felt at this point that he was pretty good at ignoring them. Namine was the one for him, despite everything. That's what he believed… or at least wanted to believe.

Xion kept her distance and just continued to do her job. Roxas couldn't wait to leave. He knew she was watching him from afar and there wasn't much he could do about it.

What if he didn't have Namine? What if he came back, found out they were alive and got with Xion?

_'I can't be thinking about this…'_

Would they actually _work_ together? Sure, they were best friends. But best friends that date are a heartbreak waiting to happen. And its always worse.

Axel paid for the bill. They said their goodbyes to Xion and headed outside.

"Thanks for breakfast." Roxas said.

"No problem." They continued to walk. "Hey, by the way… did you know that I joined a band?"

"No…"

"Well… we're playing tonight. You should come by."

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um… what's wrong with you?"

There, on the wall was a photo of himself. He rushed over to it, tore it down and read it.

"Missing… Roxas Yonehara." He read out loud. His eyes widened when he read the bottom. "$10,000 reward?!"

"Whoa, really?!" Axel tried to grab it, but Roxas pulled it away.

"Shit… this means _everyone_ will be looking for me…" Roxas crumbled up the paper. "I can't be out like this…"

"Dude, if you need a place to stay…"

"That's one of the first places they'll look!"

"I _meant_ you could stay with my friend Luxord. He won't betray you."

"I'm not going to stay with some random guy."

"What are you going to do, go to Namine's?"

"No, that's too obvious! But…" Roxas' head was spinning. How long have these flyers been up??

"I've… got to go…" Roxas ran towards Namine's house so he could see her one more time.

o.o.o

Roxas waited outside of Namine's door. He bought a hoodie and sunglasses so he possibly couldn't be recognized, but after a while he realized he just made himself even more suspicious.

He heard some people running up the stairs. Trying to stay cool, Roxas just leaned against the wall with his head down. It was actually Sora and Kairi.

Out of breath, they just stared at him. Roxas saw that they were holding more of those missing flyers.

"Roxas, you're being searched for! You can't be here!" Sora said.

"Oh yeah?! And where can I go??" Roxas whispered.

"I… I don't know… but come on! The police are nearby, you have to go!"

"What's going on?" Namine opened the door. Kairi ran inside, grabbed Namine and shut the door.

"Kairi! What the hell?!"

"Look… Roxas has a $10,000 reward on him right now. He can't be anywhere near you."

"His parents are actually looking for him?"

"I guess so… and they seem desperate so…" Kairi was in a panic.

"So… where is he going to go?" Namine couldn't stand the thought of being away from him again.

"We might… send him to Traverse Town…"

o.o.o

Sora and Roxas hid in an alley. After they realized the coast was clear, Sora pulled a ticket out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"You must go."

"What?! No… I'm not leaving…" Roxas said.

"Would you rather be found and then forced to stay home; the place you hate?"

"I would rather not, but… I can't leave Namine. I can't leave you guys! Besides, I'm 18. I'm a legal adult. They have no right to look for me!"

"You forget; your mother is _very_ persuasive."

Roxas rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Sora meant.

"Argh!" Roxas hit the wall with his fist. "What should I do… it's not like I committed a crime or anything…"

"Go to Traverse Town. We will send Namine there in a few days. Deal?"

Roxas stared at him. He was glad that Sora was trying to help, but he really didn't want to leave.

However, he took the ticket anyway.

o.o.o

Xion met up with Riku during her break time.

"Good job for putting those flyers up. I saw him earlier." Riku said. "He was scared to death."

Xion remained silent.

"I've already notified the police. The last thing Roxas wants is to go back home."

"How will this help me?" Xion asked.

"You'll see. This is only the beginning." Riku smirked.

Xion sighed and got back to work.

o.o.o

**A/N:** So this story was on hiatus for who knows how long. I will really try to update it more often. Too much has happened in the past few months and it's hard to find any time for any sort of writing. I would've made this chapter a little longer, but I thought it was best to cut it here. I hope to update soon!!


	12. Let it Go

**A/N:** Okay, I know I'm super late with this update. I had to read the entire story again (and some of Spotlight) to get ideas for the next chapter and I don't think this story will be on hiatus anymore! I hope nobody is mad at me!

o.o.o

**Chapter Twelve – Let it Go**

Roxas made it to Traverse Town. He came with nothing but a picture of him and Namine and the clothes on his back.

"I really can't believe they would put a ransom on me. My parents..." He mumbled to himself. "I guess it can't be helped." He took out the address that Sora gave him. There was a shop owned by one of Sora's family friends with an extra room on the top floor. It didn't take him too long to find it.

Roxas walked into the shop. There were weapons, medicine and all kinds of other things. However, nobody was here.

"Um... hello?"

He heard some ruffling in the closet behind the counter. "Just a moment!" Someone called out.

Roxas took a seat by the fireplace. A few minutes later, a robust man with short blonde hair came out.

"Um... are you Cid?" Roxas walked over to the counter.

"Ah..." He knew right away. "You must be Sora's cousin."

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?"

"Saw pictures. Your room is upstairs. Sora told me everything."

"Um... thank you so much, Sir... I'm really sorry about this..."

"No problem. It will be nice to have some help around here anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What, you think I'm going to let you stay here for free?" He laughed.

"Oh... right. Of course... I'll be glad to help."

"You don't have a choice. Well, go get settled. I'm going on a little break. Want some food?"

My stomach growled. I felt a little embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Be back in a snap."

There was a ladder in the corner of the room that led up to the second floor. Seeing that it was the only way up there, I climbed it. It moved a little, catching me off guard at first but then became steady. I climbed out and took a look at my new room.

It was simple; a folded up futon, a desk with a lap top and a lamp, a fireplace in the corner. The wooden floor creaked a little bit, but I didn't mind. I liked it.

There was a door on the right side. I opened it and looked out. There were just some stairs that led to somewhere on my left and another house on my right. I shut the door and locked it.

"I could get used to this."

o.o.o

Xion and Riku were in Riku's hotel. He gave her some coffee and sat down on the couch. It was silent.

Xion felt a little guilty for putting up those posters and pretty soon his parents will see them. Whether they would tear them down or not was uncertain.

"Riku... are you sure this is—"

"Yes. Roxas has already left town, as expected."

"Really?"

"Now... it's time to go into our next step."

"What... is that?" Xion was a little nervous.

Riku grinned mischievously. "We must break Roxas completely."

"What... do you mean?" Xion didn't like where this was going.

Riku stood up and went into his room. A few moments later, he came back with an album. Xion recognized it immediately.

"Where did you get that?"

"Roxas left it in his room. This is the album with _all_ of the pictures you three have ever taken together. Now why would he leave such a valuable thing in a place he hated so much?"

"Um... I don't know... maybe he just forgot it..."

"Exactly." Riku opened the album. Xion felt a chill up her spine. All of the memories were coming back to her...

"Riku..." she said in a low tone, "...what exactly are we going to do with these photos...?"

Riku saw that she was upset and closed the book. He then handed it to her.

"I'm giving this to you."

"But... it's Roxas'..."

"He obviously doesn't care about it. Ever since he met Namine..." Riku paused. "So the next thing I want you to do is keep your eye on Namine. I'm pretty sure that Roxas left town and that Namine will go and see him. We must find out where he went to go any further."

Xion nodded.

"Do you miss him?"

She didn't answer. Of course she did.

"Riku... after all of this is done... how can you be sure we will both get what we want?"

"Just trust me."

o.o.o

Namine was at Kairi's dorm for the day. She was extremely worried about Roxas. How could his parents do this to him?

"Something's a little strange, though. They never tried to look for him before..." Kairi pondered out loud.

"I... think I need to talk to them..."

Kairi gave her a dreaded look. "No, Namine... that would just make Roxas angry..."

"I know, but... I can't help but wonder... what is going through their heads..."

"Namine, just stay out of it..." Sora said as nicely as he could. "My parents have already tried to get through to them. You going there... who knows what would happen..."

"Yeah. I don't want you to get hurt." Kairi said.

"I sent Roxas to live with a friend of mine. He'll be safe there."

"When can I see him...?" Namine asked.

"I'd give it a few days. If you leave people might start getting suspicious. Besides, like Kairi, I wonder if his parents really did put those posters up."

Namine wanted to be there for Roxas now more than ever. She hated being away from him. And this time, she had no way to contact him.

o.o.o

Roxas had been to Traverse Town before, but he never really got to explore the sights. However, he still kept a low profile by wearing a hoodie and keeping his face hidden.

He walked into what was called the 2nd District. There was a hotel, a few shops and a big fountain at the bottom of the stairs with a big plaza area. A few people were around, but not many. He expected this place to be a little more lively.

He heard from Cid that the legal drinking age was eighteen here, so he was pretty happy. There were tons of karaoke bars in the 3rd district. It was only six o' clock, so nobody was there now, of course.

After his self-tour of the town, he returned back to Cid's shop. Cid had gone home for the night so he was stuck here by himself. He didn't mind it much. This would be the perfect time for him to get some much needed rest. He hadn't slept on a bed in a while now and he couldn't wait to. He set up his futon and laid down.

"Namine..."

He missed her so much.

o.o.o

That night, Xion went out in disguise. She had to stay close to Namine, Sora and Kairi for any information on Roxas. They were bound to talk about it eventually, Riku told her, so just follow them as much as she could.

She wore a long haired brown wig and a purple dress. Personally she didn't like it much. She kept having to push the bangs out of her face and actually keep the wig on. It was a fairly cheap one so it was a little itchy.

Sora and Kairi were watching someone hit a ball up as many times as they could without it touching the ground and cheering them on along with some others. Namine wasn't with them, at least from what she saw. She had to get closer.

"Ugh... everyone would know that this wig was fake..." Xion kept her distance from the couple.

She followed them for the next hour and a half all the way to the dorms. They went inside Kairi's dorm and didn't come out.

"What a waste of time... they didn't say anything about Roxas..." Xion took off her wig. "How annoying..."

"Xion?" a soft voice said behind her.

Xion became completely stiff. It was Namine.

_Did she see me?_

Xion turned around. "H-Hi..."

Namine eyes were glued to the ground. "C-could we... talk?"

"Huh?" Xion was shocked.

They went to Sunset Hill. Namine wasn't sure if she should be talking to Xion, but she felt like she had to. She didn't want to hate Xion and vise versa. She also didn't think it was wise to be friends with Roxas' first love but she didn't want to be on bad terms.

However, that wasn't what she wanted to talk about.

"I didn't know who else to talk to..." Namine began. "I figured that you would know best..."

"Know what?"

Maybe she didn't have to follow Namine around after all. Guilt was starting to set in, though.

"Roxas is in trouble... I think his parents have gone insane..."

Xion didn't respond.

"They're looking for him, you know. Roxas left."

This was the perfect opportunity. "Where... did he go?"

"Sora had a family friend in Traverse Town... he's going to stay there for a while."

Xion didn't expect it to be this easy to find out where Roxas was. However, something was telling her that she should stop. If Namine knew what her and Riku were planning... eventually Roxas would find out and would hate her forever.

Then it would all be for nothing.

However, she couldn't stop now.

_'Roxas... if only he knew...'_

"Xion?" Namine waved her hand in front of Xion's face.

"Oh, sorry. It's just... nothing."

"Roxas cares about you a lot. I can see it..." Namine's eyes lowered.

_'What the...'_ Xion thought to herself. This was coming from his beloved girlfriend?

"So... I can you help him...? I don't think I can..." Tears formed in Namine's eyes. "I trust Roxas... so... I don't mind much..." She seemed unsure of what she was saying, "...just as long as he's not hurting... I can't stand to see it... please help him, Xion..."

_'Is she sure about this?'_

Namine buried her face in her hands and cried. Xion wasn't sure what to do. In a way, she felt sorry for the girl.

_'Does she really trust Roxas that much...?'_

Namine stood up. "I am _so_ sorry... please don't tell anyone about this... especially Roxas..." She sobbed. "I'm going to go home now..."

"Okay..."

o.o.o

Xion met up with Riku after he apparently 'heard the entire thing.' He was ecstatic.

"This is perfect." He said. "I will buy your ticket to Traverse Town."

"Wait... Riku..."

"What is it now?" He sighed.

"It's Namine... I feel kind of... bad..."

Riku moved a few inches in front of her face. "Xion, look at me."

A little shy, she backed off some. "W-what?"

"Does it look like I _care_ how _sad_ Namine is right now about that guy?"

"N-No... but I—"

"Stop." Riku said. "You're _still_ having doubts?"

Xion didn't say anything.

"You've already lost Roxas once. This is your chance to get him back. You can't sit around and wait. You _must_ do this. Do you _really_ love him?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you do."

"What? I do..."

"THEN SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled.

She gasped.

"I am tired of your indecisiveness! This is the golden opportunity to get closer to Roxas. He's all alone! He's vulnerable! What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you care about that girl? You shouldn't!"

"I feel so guilty..."

"DON'T!" Riku yelled. "You are the ONLY ONE that Roxas ever truly cared for! And Namine is the only girl I ever truly cared for! We MUST do this!"

"I... understand..."

"Let go of all that guilt! Namine will be with me, and you will be with Roxas. You must think of the bigger picture!"

Xion nodded. "Right..."

"Now... I'm going to ask you again. What do you _really_ want, Xion?"

Xion hesitated. "To be with Roxas..."  
o.o.o

That night, Xion sat in her room looking at the album. She and Roxas had so many pictures together. Anyone that didn't know would think they were dating. She touched Roxas' picture with her fingers.

"I love you..."

o.o.o

The next morning, Xion waited at the train station. She was going to Traverse Town.

_'I want Roxas... now... more than ever...'_

o.o.o

Roxas woke up early that morning. Cid was making him work on his first official day. He was fine with that though. At least he could get some money.

"Hey, I need you to run some errands for me. Head over to the shop next door." He handed Roxas a list and an envelope. "I need these items. After that, drop them off here and take this to my friend over in the Third District." Cid gave him a katana. Roxas, confused, just nodded and left.

The item shop was next door. He walked inside. A girl was sitting behind the counter watching TV.

"Oh, welcome!"

Roxas went down the stairs and over to the desk. He gave her the list. "I'm Cid's new helper... he would like these items, please. And here's the money for them."

She took the envelope and scanned the list. "Sure thing."

He waited at the counter until she came back. She put all of the items in a cardboard box and gave him some change.

"Thanks."

"So... where are you from? I haven't seen you around here."

"Oh... yeah, I'm new." Roxas couldn't tell her exactly where, so he just said, "I'm from Destiny Islands. I moved here to... work." He lied.

"Well, we're practically neighbors so... nice to meet you. I'm Rinoa."

"Rox—Axel. My name is Axel."

"See you around." She smiled and went back to watching TV.

After Roxas dropped off the stuff at Cid's store, he made his way over to the Third District. He went up the stairs to the house and knocked on the door. He must've looked strange carrying around a sword, so he wanted to just get this over with.

A man with long, silver hair opened the door. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah, from Cid."

"Thanks." He took it and shut the door. Roxas shrugged and started heading back to work.

"There's some strange people in this town..." He went over to the gate and pulled the switch. He had no idea why they didn't just keep this gate open. He waited for a few minutes until it finally opened.

"That took forever." As he was walking back to the shop, he became distracted by a 'Kupo show' in the main plaza. He slowed his pace to watch. The little white creatures with huge red noses were doing different tricks, such as jumping through fire hoops and dancing. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I wasn't—"

He and the girl locked eyes. It was Xion.

At first, he considered running away. However, his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. What was she doing here?

"R-Roxas..."

Roxas helped her up, still speechless. A fluttering sensation went through him as their hands touched.

Xion wasn't wearing her normal attire of black; this time she was wearing a cute, fluffy skirt and a tank top. She blushed. "Hello..."

"H-Hi..."

"I bet you're wondering... why I'm here..."

"Kind of..." Roxas scratched the back of his head.

She stepped towards him. Her mind was set on one thing. She didn't have anymore worries. She no longer cared about anyone else—but him.

"Xion... what are you—"

All of a sudden, Xion grabbed his hand, pulled him towards her and pressed her lips onto his. Roxas was frozen. His mind was blank. What was going on?

He finally came to his senses and pushed her away. "What the Hell?" He was confused and shocked beyond all belief and she just stood there with an innocent smile. Roxas stared for a few more moments and then ran past her, brushing her shoulder as he did so.

"I've got you now..." She smirked and went to her hotel.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Uh-oh! What will Roxas do now? What would Namine say? Will he tell her? Review! I know so many of you have been waiting for an update!

**Side Note:** I thought it would be a little strange to make Huey, Dewey and Louie the item shop owners for this story. Just saying.


	13. Threat

**Chapter Thirteen - Threat  
**

Roxas rushed up to his room, telling Cid he needed a few moments.

He was going to need all day for this though... and more.

_'Did that REALLY just happen?'_

He was so afraid. Immediately, he thought of Namine. What would she do if she found out?

What was worse was that...

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

_'She... kissed me...'_

Roxas shook his head frantically. "No! It didn't happen! It didn't..."

How did Xion even know he was here? Was he ever safe? Sora must have told her... but why would Sora do that?

"Roxas!" Cid called from downstairs. "What's taking so long?"

"I'll be right there!"

In truth, he was scared to death to go downstairs. There was no way he could tell Cid about this; this was his first full day here.

_'Xion...'_

"Argh! No!" Roxas wanted to rip his hair out. He couldn't handle this. His head started hurting from all of the confusion. Xion was never that confident. Something happened to her... something he couldn't figure out. She has been way too different lately.

He gathered all of his might and went downstairs.

o.o.o

Xion lay on her bed in the hotel. She had finally done it.

"He has to feel _something_for me... right?" She said aloud.

She had started to believe that Riku was right all along. Because of some bad circumstances, she and Roxas were torn apart. He believed she was dead. If it weren't for his stupid mother, they would probably be together by now. However, Namine was _in the way_.

"I must get rid of her..."

o.o.o

Namine felt really stupid for talking with Xion the night before. Of course she didn't trust Roxas enough to be around his first love—the one he was depressed about for the longest time. What was she thinking?

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kairi yelled, after hearing about it.

"I know, I know! I made a mistake..."

"Oh my gosh..." Sora didn't know what to say. "Did you really doubt Roxas' love for you that much?"

"I had a moment of weakness..." Namine started to cry. "I really didn't mean to... oh, what have I done..."

"Do you realize what this means?" Kairi yelled. "You pretty much just gave them permission to fall for each other again!"

Namine gasped. "I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to us..." Kairi threw herself back onto the couch. "You must see him as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute..." Sora started, "calm down. If I remember correctly, Xion is too shy. She seems slightly unstable, too."

"Gosh... I don't know why I hate her so much..." Kairi said. Sora ignored her.

"I really don't think she would do anything with you around, Namine."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sora's eyes lowered. "I... guess I can't be sure."

Namine cried more. Kairi got over her anger and went to comfort her. "You screwed up. But don't worry. Roxas loves you. He would never... hurt you..."

"You sound uncertain..."

"I just don't want to make any promises..."

o.o.o

That day, Namine had to go shopping with her Aunt Kelly for some groceries. As they went up and down each isle, all Namine could think about was Roxas. Was he okay? When could she see him?

She had a really bad feeling that something was wrong and she felt like it was all her fault.

"Namine, are you alright?" Her Aunt asked, finally noticing her sad state.

"Oh... I'm okay..."

"Roxas?"

Maybe Aunt Kelly had been paying more attention than she thought, despite always being at work. Namine nodded and continued walking.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you come out. I didn't realize that you were like this."

"It's fine... it's better than being by myself, I guess."

Namine wondered how long she was going to be without Roxas and when they could finally have a _normal_relationship. Now that she thought about it, they never really got to spend a lot of time together like normal couples did. Back on Destiny Islands, they were just friends. But as soon as they started dating, he had to move away. Ever since then, from his old friends to his parents, it seemed like everyone was involved. When was it going to be just the two of them? It seemed like they could never catch a break.

"Namine?" Axel appeared at the end of the isle.

"Oh... hello..."

"Hey, funny running into you here. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing... this is my Aunt Kelly. Aunt Kelly, this is Axel. He's Roxas' friend." She said in a low, unenthusiastic tone.

"Nice to meet you, m'am." They shook hands.

"Hey, Namine, I'm going to go and pay for this stuff. Meet you in the front?"

"Yeah."

Kelly headed towards the cash registers.

"So... I'm guessing you miss him, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"If I know Roxas, he'll be okay. Oh, by the way..." Axel scratched his head. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I think Xion is... in trouble."

"What?" Her interest level went up.

"But I can't tell you here... do you want to meet at the park tonight?"

"Y-Yeah, sure..."

"In fact, bring Sora and Kairi too. I think you all need to hear this."

"Okay..."

o.o.o

Roxas couldn't do anything right on his first day. Cid figured it must've been from the stress of his parents and stuff, so he said, "Maybe you need a few days to get settled. That's enough for today."

"No, Sir... I can do—" Roxas tripped over a wrench on the floor. Cid merely raised an eyebrow.

"That's enough."

"Sorry..."

Cid handed him a phone. "Call your girlfriend. I bet she's worried."

That was the last thing he wanted to do. How could he explain to her what happened earlier? However, he didn't want Cid to know what was really bothering him so he just took the phone and went up to his room. He laid the phone down on the desk and stared at it.

_'I'm sure she misses me... I miss her dearly... but I can't now...'_

Roxas lay in his bed and closed his eyes. He began humming the song that he wrote for Namine to himself.

_Because you live and breathe,  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl...  
My world... has twice as many stars in the sky...  
_

"Because you live... Xion..."

As soon as he realized what he said, he screamed. Roxas stood up and paced around the room, trying to shake the thoughts. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Roxas, what's going on up there?" Cid yelled.

"N-Nothing! I'll be back!" Roxas opened the door and ran to the 2nd District.

Roxas went down the stairs. He took a seat on one of the benches and stared over at the fountain. It was decorated with bell paintings and a beautiful flower design behind it. He laid himself out on the bench and stared at the sky. The shops above him were lively and noisy. Roxas sat up.

"Gah... I want some peace and quiet..." He spotted a door in the distance. The sign next to it said "alleyway."

"Perfect..." Roxas went there. As expected, it was pretty quiet. He passed the hotel. In front of him was a tunnel that said 'Do Not Enter.' That never stopped anyone and it sure was not about to stop him. He took off his shoes, rolled his pants up and stepped into the waterway.

"This way, nobody could bother me."

o.o.o

Xion saw Roxas run by her hotel from her back window.

"I wonder what he's up to..."

Just before she was about to leave, her phone rang. It was Riku.

"Yes?"

"Alright, Xion. Good job for earlier. He's _really_confused now."

"Huh? Are you here, Riku?"

"I'm around."

"Okay, besides the fact it feels a little creepy to be watched, I can't believe what I did either. Do you really think it will work?"

"Of course. Roxas can't even think straight."

"So... I just saw him going into the tunnel. Should I follow him?"

"Well..." Riku thought for a moment. "I think that's enough for one day."

"Aww... then what am I supposed to do? I'm bored... and I want to see him..."

"Just be patient. These things take time. Anyway, I'm going back to Twilight Town now. I have some things to take care of. It seems that your friend might blow our cover. Just wait for my next call before you do anything. Do _not_screw this up, you hear?"

"Huh? Axel?"

"Yeah. He's _worried _about you and wants to tell Namine, Sora and Kairi about it. I can't let that happen."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." Riku hung up.

o.o.o

That night, Sora, Kairi and Namine headed over to the park to wait for Axel.

"What could it mean?" Sora pondered, walking back and forth. Namine and Kairi took a seat on the bench.

"Do you think it has something to do with Roxas?" Namine sighed.

"It better not." Kairi crossed her arms.

Sora checked his watch. "Hey... it's ten minutes after. Are you sure he's coming?"

"He said he would..."

o.o.o

Axel was on his way towards the park. He had a funny feeling that he was being watched, however, so he decided to take a detour.

_'Xion is being controlled by that guy. I just know it... I have to help her...'_

"Axel!" A deep voice shouted behind him. Axel turned around. It was Riku.

"You..." Axel took a few steps back and tightened his fists.

"I know what you're about to do."

"Yeah! I'm about to expose you!" Axel yelled. "You're taking advantage of Xion and I can't let you do that anymore!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Riku said.

"I'm going to beat your ass, and then go and tell them what you've been planning!" Axel gritted his teeth.

"Oh, really?" All of a sudden, Riku pulled out a gun and pointed it right at him. Axel was paralyzed.

"If you even _speak _with them, including Roxas, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Nobody gets in my way anymore. And after you, I will kill Roxas and your precious Xion too. You've already been 'dead' once..." Riku laughed. He was completely heartless. Axel had never stared death in the face before. He didn't know what to do.

"Take this as a warning." Riku put the gun away and left. Axel fell to the ground.

"What am I going to do..."

o.o.o

Mrs. Yonehara had just gotten home. She hasn't been there for a while and just thought she would check on her son for once. The house was dark. Her husband hadn't been home for over a month now.

"Roxas!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs, actually expecting him to be there. When there was no answer, she began walking up. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh... who is it at this hour?"

She opened the door. Two policemen stood there holding some papers.

"M'am, we are from the Twilight Town Police Department." They showed her what looked like to be flyers. A picture of Roxas was on there, saying there was a $10,000 reward. These kinds of things cause too much attention and therefore are illegal."

"But... I didn't post these. I didn't even know that my son was missing."

The police stared at her in bewilderment. "These flyers have been up since yesterday. M'am, do you know where your son is?"

"Well, he _should_be in his room. He's grounded. I don't know, I was about to check."

It didn't seem like this woman was even surprised that her son was gone or that there was a ransom for him. The police really didn't know what to say.

"We're going to need you to come down and answer a few questions. I think someone's pulling a prank on him. Even so, the media will be covering this on national television tomorrow."

Mrs. Yonehara followed them to the station.

o.o.o

"That's it. I'm not waiting anymore." Kairi stood up. "Namine, I think he lied to you."

"No... he couldn't have... it really seemed like there was something wrong..."

"He probably just changed his mind. Let's go." Sora said. "We'll walk you home."

"Okay..."

"Tomorrow you can go to Traverse Town. I'm sure you're dying to see Roxas and vice versa. I already got the ticket for you." Sora told her.

"Thank you..."

o.o.o

Riku watched in the distance as they walked away.

_'Namine... you will be mine again... soon...'_

o.o.o

**A/N:**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The only way for me to know that is if you review, right?

**P.S.:**Reviews make me update faster. (smiley face)


	14. Who Are You?

**Chapter 14 – Who Are You?**

Namine heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her bag and turned off the kitchen light.

"Rise and shine!" Sora said as she opened it. He handed her the train ticket. "I'll take you down there."

"Thanks... where's Kairi?"

Sora's eyes lowered. "She... can't come. But she said she will miss you and good luck."

"Is something wrong?"

Sora shook his head and laughed nervously. "Everything is fine! Let's go."

It took about ten minutes for them to get to the station. As they approached the doorway, they noticed that there was a long line and many security guards around. By instinct, Sora immediately blocked Namine from going anywhere and went to see what was going on. She waited and watched as he talked to one of the policemen. He came back, perplexed.

"They said that the train is not safe... some shady man with a gun was seen last night. He escaped." Sora sighed.

"Now what?" Namine asked.

"Well..." Sora thought for a moment. "How about we just drive there? I have nothing better to do and I would be really worried if I let you get on that train. Besides, it would be nice to see Roxas and even Cid."

"Well... if that's alright with you... I guess. I can give you some gas money."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now. I want you to have a good time with Roxas for once."

"You have done so much already... how could I repay you, Sora?" Namine asked.

"Just be happy." He smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

o.o.o

The three hour drive with Sora was nice. They hadn't really hung out together with Kairi or Roxas in a long time so it gave them a chance to catch up on other things besides their love lives. But eventually the conversation always went back to their significant others, and they really didn't mind that. Namine still considered Sora one of her best friends.

"Can I... tell you something that I've never told anyone?" Sora said, not taking his eyes off of the road as he drove.

"Huh?" Namine looked up.

"It can be our little secret. Not even Kairi knows this..." He stopped at a red light. After a long pause, he said, "Actually, it's not even about me. It's about Riku." He immediately looked over to see her expression. As expected, she cringed.

"I feel like you need to know this."

"I don't care about Riku anymore." Namine said.

"I know, but as his former best friend... I... can't help it. Honestly, I'm glad that you left him. He's... a scary guy."

"I knew that."

"I mean... Riku... I think that he doesn't really know himself. I think that he's lost."

"Sora, I understand that you want to be a psychiatrist and all, but..."

"Namine, just listen." He interrupted in a firm tone. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately... and I wouldn't be surprised if... he were to lash out. By now he must be going crazy. We all just left him."

"He left us first."

"But the thing about Riku is... even though he acts all cool and collect... on the inside he's torn up. I have known Riku to have some... violent tendencies... which is another reason I sent Roxas away. I'm worried about your safety as well as his."

"So you're saying that Riku is plotting _revenge_ or something?" Namine sounded a bit irritated. The last person she wanted to talk about was the ex-boyfriend that drove her insane.

"Here's the thing you don't know. A few years before you two started dating..." Sora gulped. "Riku was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder. Six months after that they told him that he was... a schizo..."

"What... does that mean?"

Sora shut his mouth, as if he was trying to put his thoughts together before speaking. He knew he had to try and explain this to her in a way that didn't confuse her, but that might be difficult.

"It means... he has hallucinations. He is not in touch with reality..." Sora scratched his head. "You could say... he's the paranoid type."

Namine titled her head. "Well... I knew he was paranoid... but..."

"Jealous all the time, delusional... always assuming something that's not because in his head he sees and hears something different. That's why he acted that way towards you. I knew it, I just couldn't tell you because I swore to him I wouldn't. But now, I feel like you should know. Riku denied this all of the time. I had to get you out of that relationship, for your own good and his... so I introduced you to Roxas... even though Roxas was going through such a hard time.

"Riku once told me... about the voice in his head."

Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she really didn't want to hear anymore. She understood that Sora always wanted the best for the ones he cared about, but telling her about Riku isn't going to make anything better. She had to change the subject.

"How much longer?" She said, not meaning it in a rude way at all. However, it came across as rude and impatient. Sora noticed that this was really bothering her and stopped the car on the side of the road. He turned to her.

"Namine, I understand you are uncomfortable with this, but why do you think... of all people that I would tell you this?"

"I don't know..." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Riku is dangerous. Who do you think put up those posters of Roxas missing? Certainly not his parents... and _nobody_ else has that much of a grudge on him. Namine, I'm telling you this so that you can be aware. _Something_ is going on. I think that Riku is after Roxas."

Namine was shocked. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and said, "Even... if he was... what could I do about it?"

"You must protect him, Namine... and protect yourself."

"Riku is strong... I can't fight him..."

"Riku is strong physically. Mentally, he's a train wreck."

"Okay...?" Namine was so confused.

"Don't stay in Traverse Town long. I'm sure he's onto us."

"Sora, you're starting to sound like the paranoid one."

Sora was taken back by her comment, but he couldn't really argue.

"Namine, just listen to me. I have a really bad feeling..."

o.o.o

The rest of the trip was silent. Namine found herself drifting off to sleep a few times but tried to stay awake. Sora just drove, probably with a lot on his mind.

"We're here." Sora stopped the car. They got out. "The Accessory Shop where Roxas is staying is up there."

Namine wasn't sure why, but she felt a little nervous. She was supposed to be happy and excited.

Sora and Namine headed over to the shop. "Man, I haven't been here in a long time." Before opening the door, he turned to Namine. "What's wrong?"

Namine put her hands behind her back and looked down. "N-nothing."

"Alright." He opened the door.

"SORA! Is that you?" Cid said behind the counter.

"Wow, you recognized me immediately..." Sora laughed.

"Well, your parents have been sendin' me pictures." Cid looked past Sora. "Who is this young lady? Your girlfriend?"

"No way. Obviously my parents didn't update you enough..." Sora said, playing with his fingers.

"Huh? Is that... an _engagement ring_?" Cid jumped over the counter to inspect it more closely. Sora's face went red.

"Y-Yeah... with my fiancé... Kairi..."

"Why you gettin' engaged at such a young age?" Cid sighed. "Oh well. It can't be helped. So... what are you doin' here, then?"

"This is Namine... Roxas' girlfriend. We're here to see him."

"Ohh! I see!"

"Uh... nice to meet you!" Namine bowed.

"There's no need-ta do that." Cid patted her shoulder. "Sora and Roxas are practically family. Any love interest of theirs is part of it. Don't be shy now. Make yourself at home. Roxas is out running errands for me. He should be back in a little bit."

"So... how's he doing?" Sora asked.

Cid scratched his head. "I'm not sure. He seems uptight and worried all the time. I don't know any of the details though. Just yesterday, he—"

Cid was interrupted when the door opened and Roxas appeared. His eyes widened at the sight of Namine and Sora. He didn't expect them.

"W-What... are you guys doing here?"

Namine stood there; she kind of wished he was happier to see her, but she was just glad to be there, nevertheless. Roxas looked around at everyone, feeling a little awkward. The last person he wanted to see right now was Namine... after what happened...

Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he just wasn't ready to face her yet...

"Roxas, I've... missed you..."

"Uh..." he stared at the floor. "...me too."

"What's wrong, man?" Sora asked.

Before Roxas spoke, a customer came into the store. They all decided to take this outside. There was a small alley behind the accessory shop, so they went there for some more privacy.

"Roxas, aren't you happy to see us?" Sora began.

"Well... yeah..." He wouldn't face them.

Namine could feel the tears building up. She had missed him so much... and even though they were not separated for very long she couldn't help it. It was like he didn't care about her at all. She came all of this way just to see him and he just acted like he didn't want them there. Namine was too sensitive right now. She _needed_ Roxas to cooperate with her desires... but he wasn't...

"Roxas... tell us what's going on." Sora reasoned with him.

"I... can't." Roxas turned his back to them.

"So... is this how you're going to treat us...?" Namine asked, trying her best to hold back from crying. "When was the last time... that we were actually happy, Roxas?"

"What? What do you mean?"

That was it. It was coming out. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"I have always stayed by your side... I have always supported you and tried my best to understand you, and now you're saying that you can't tell me what is wrong? What happened to you, recently, Roxas? Look... I'm glad that Axel and that _girl_ are not dead, but... ever since they came back, it's like I'm not even important. I mean, you _lied_ to me..."

"Lied to you? When?" Roxas faced her.

"When you didn't tell me that they were alive!" Namine yelled.

"I... didn't know how..."

"And with everything else going on... like the bounty on you and you running away from home... I offered my help but you didn't want it... you could have stayed at my aunt's house with me! Why did you refuse?"

"I didn't want to be a burden."

"If not me, then with someone else... instead of living on the streets... do you know how worried I was every day?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Namine..."

"Roxas, I love you! I just want what's best for you! We all do! Why do you have to shut us out all the time?"

Maybe she was taking this way out of proportion, but once she started she couldn't stop. She had felt these feelings for a while now, and it didn't seem like it would get any better.

"It's like..." she continued, "...everyone keeps getting in the way... of our happiness..."

Roxas was shocked. He had no idea that she felt this way. Namine sobbed in front of him; Sora just stayed out of it and watched in the background. She didn't say anymore, she just kept crying. Roxas went up to her and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"No, Roxas... no..." She sniffled. With that, she darted off in the other direction. Without a second thought, Roxas sprinted after her. Maybe he was completely confused right now, but he knew one thing. He could _not_ lose Namine. Namine was the only person he had left.

"Namine! Stop!"

She ran into the Third District and towards the stairs. Roxas caught up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach. He lost balance and they both rolled down the stairs, ending with a loud thud. She lay on top of him, seemingly unconscious.

"Namine! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Sora found them and called for help. Namine wasn't responding. She was bleeding on the left side of her head.

"Oh my God... oh my God... HELP!" Roxas called out. He took off his jacket and put it over the wound, trying to stop the blood from coming out. Tears streamed down his face as he held her in his arms. An ambulance came a few moments later. They put her on the stretcher and into the ambulance. Roxas and Sora jumped in there, much to the disagreement of the workers.

"This is all my fault..." Roxas was in a panic. Sora stayed quiet; he was completely shocked at what had just happened.

"Sir, we need you to calm down."

"I CAN'T!" He grabbed Namine's hand. "Oh... what have I done..."

It was happening all over again, just in a different setting.

o.o.o

They arrived at the hospital. Roxas and Sora were told to wait in the waiting room. Roxas could not sit still. He kept walking back and forth, bumping into people or objects quite a few times until Sora forced him to sit down.

"How could she get hurt and I didn't? Why can't it ever be me? AHH!" Roxas screamed, directing more attention towards himself.

"Let's just hope for the best..." Sora was almost at a loss for words. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. It was Kairi. He went into the hallway and answered it, keeping his eye on Roxas through the door windows.

"Sora, where are you?"

"Oh... there was some trouble at the station so I just drove Namine here... but..."

"But what? Is something wrong?"

"Well, there's sort of a..." Sora saw two doctors going towards Roxas. "Hey, I'll have to explain later..." He hung up and went over to them.

The doctor held out his clipboard and cleared his throat. "It seems that your friend has a concussion. What happened?"

Roxas looked away in shame.

"Is she going to be okay? Can we see her?" Sora asked.

"Yes, right this way." They followed the doctors down the hall to the door at the very end. Sora and Roxas entered the room. Namine's eyes were opened and she was sitting up. Sora went over to her, but Roxas stayed in the doorway. Was... she really okay?

"Oh... Sora..." She said in a low tone.

"Namine... we were so worried about you... are you okay?"

"I think so... maybe... I don't know..." She paused. "...we?"

"Hm?" Sora blinked. "Roxas and I, I mean."

Namine gave him a confused look. "Who?"

Roxas' eyes widened. What did she mean by, _'who?'_

Sora's jaw dropped. "Namine... this... isn't a time to joke around..."

"I-I'm not... if anything, you're the one—" the rest of her words were slurred and incomprehensible.

"Namine... what is the last thing you remember...?" Sora asked nervously.

"Well..." She thought to herself, but the headache that she had was starting to hurt more. Roxas watched her, unsure of what was going on. He took a few steps forward, but stopped himself again.

"I guess... you and I drove here..."

Sora felt a sense of relief. "What else?"

Namine looked around the room. "I'm... in a hospital, aren't I?"

"Huh? You just now noticed?"

"I... guess... but..."

"But what?"

"Let's see... we drove here... but... for what, Sora?"

"Ehh..." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"And who... is he?" Namine pointed to Roxas.

"Oh no..." Sora said aloud without meaning to. Roxas didn't know what to say.

"Is he your friend?"

"Well... yeah... but you know him too..." Sora knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry... I don't..."

Sora's cell phone rang again. Kairi was calling. He immediately gave the phone to Namine.

"Just answer it."

"Um... okay. Hello?"

"Namine? Is that you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, hey Kairi. Yeah..."

"Namine, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine... I think..."

"Well, let me speak with Sora."

Namine handed the phone to Sora. "Hey Kairi... um, let me call you back. I'm really sorry..."

"She doesn't remember me... does she?" Roxas said.

"Roxas... she probably just has amnesia... it's normal after a—"

"No... things are better this way..." Roxas left the room.

"Roxas!" Sora called after him. Namine was confused. He knew he should not leave someone with a concussion all alone, so he had no choice but to stay with Namine.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Uh oh... will Namine be okay? Review!


	15. Everything Changed

**A/N:** It's been a really long time since an update, so here's a summary as to what's happened up to this point to sort of jog everyone's memory:

Roxas found out Xion and Axel were alive and since then he's been having mixed feelings. Riku began manipulating Xion to get Roxas back; in actuality all he wants is to have Namine back and for Roxas to suffer. Despite her guilt, Xion finally decides that all she wants is Roxas and she helps Riku with his little plot. They put up a bounty for anyone that finds him. Roxas fled to Traverse Town. Namine has a moment of weakness and accidentally tells Xion where Roxas went, so Xion heads there and continues with the plan. She kisses Roxas, which causes him to go crazy. Sora and Namine make it to Traverse Town the next day to visit Roxas, but he's not exactly ready to see them, especially Namine. Namine goes off on him and runs off. He catches up to her, but they fall over and stumble down the stairs. Namine ends up with a concussion and amnesia... she has forgotten who Roxas was. How long will it last?

o.o.o

**Chapter 15 – Everything Changed**

Upon hearing the news of Namine's hospitalization and amnesia, Xion didn't know whether or not to be happy or feel bad. However, it seemed like she had become completely immune to any sort of guilt. Her blind love for Roxas was making her do things she had never done before; say things she had never said...

She had never been this selfish...

"Well, this is definitely a turn of events." Riku entered the hotel room that she had in Traverse Town, unannounced. "But this is to our benefit."

"What should we do now?"

"It seems like Roxas is the only person she has forgotten. He ran off somewhere. But we don't have to worry about him right now. Pretty soon, Sora will have to return to Twilight Town for school. They might possibly have to leave Namine here in Traverse Town or she will be sent back to Destiny Islands."

"Just wondering... how do you find out about all of this stuff so quickly?" Xion asked, a little confused.

Riku just smirked. "I have my ways. Now then... I'm going to do something risky. I'm not sure what will happen, but as soon as Namine is alone, I want you to go and see her. I'm pretty sure Roxas won't visit her any time soon."

"What makes you say that?"

Riku crossed his arms. "He's in love with you. She forgot him. This is his chance to _sort things out_."

Xion gulped. "O-Okay..."

o.o.o

Namine sat up in her bed. She was really getting tired of being in the hospital. She still was unsure as to why she was even here in the first place. What in the world happened?

Sora came into the room with some ice water and handed it to Namine. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. He had been texting and talking on the phone with Kairi on and off all day. Kairi was extremely worried, but she couldn't afford to be there at the moment.

Sora didn't know how long Namine's amnesia would last. What if she never remembered Roxas again at all?

"How long do I have to stay here?" Namine asked.

"I don't know. I have to leave in a few hours and get back to Twilight Town, though... I called your mother for you. Unfortunately, as much as she wants to, she cannot make it here until the day after tomorrow. I gave her the number to the room though, so if the phone rings, it's likely going to be her."

"Thanks, Sora. You've always been there for me."

Sora nodded.

"Hey, Sora? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He looked up at her.

"Even though you said Riku was crazy or whatever... do you think he really did love me?"

Sora was absolutely shocked that she would be asking this. "Uhm... well... in his own way, I guess... but..."

"Sometimes I wonder..." Namine shook her head. "Oh, nevermind..."

_'What has happened to you...'_ Sora thought to himself. He was really worried about Namine. He didn't want to leave her here by herself, but he had to.

o.o.o

Sora decided to visit Roxas at the shop before he left. Roxas was working the front counter and dealing with another customer when he arrived. Sora could tell he was still upset. Even the customer gave him funny looks. Eventually the customer left. Sora walked up to the counter. Roxas sighed and turned his back to him and tried to look busy.

"Roxas," Sora said. He didn't answer him at first. Sora continued. "I don't think Namine will be like that forever. Sometimes amnesia only lasts a few days or weeks. She'll be fine. In the meantime, you should really take care of yourself."

"Take care of myself?" Roxas sounded a bit irritated.

"Well, you know what I mean..."

"No, I don't. That's all I've ever done. I've always been alone."

"That's not true. I've always been here. Kairi, Namine, Axel..." Sora paused, "and even Xion care a lot about you. We all-"

"Sora, just shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"What is your problem?" Sora crossed his arms. "You've been so different lately."

"I just have a lot of shit going on."

"I know, but Roxas... we're here for you. No matter what happens."

Another customer walked into the store. Roxas' disposition changed to cheerful as he helped the customer. Sora decided it was time to leave. He didn't even say goodbye and walked out of the store. Roxas watched as he left, but quickly turned his attention back to the person.

After closing up the shop that night, Roxas went up to the top floor where his room was. Cid was out with his girlfriend for the night. After everything that has gone wrong lately, Roxas was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep it all off and hope that he could wake up the next morning and it would all be gone, but that wasn't going to happen. There was only one way to temporarily forget everything, or at least not care:

Roxas headed for the bar.

o.o.o

Xion walked into the hospital and signed in as a visitor. The nurse asked her who she was here to see.

"Umm, Namine Kaida."

"She's currently asleep, you may have to come back tomorrow."

"It's okay. I can stay with her."

The nurse didn't find anything suspicious about her, so she decided to let her go to Namine's room. Sure enough, Namine was sound asleep. Xion sat in the chair where Sora sat earlier that day and stared at her.

A sudden rage came over her. This is the girl that took Roxas away from her...

Xion clutched her fists and tried to calm down. She couldn't do anything drastic right now. She had to follow Riku's plan.

"Why do I hate you... you have done nothing to me..." Xion whispered to herself. "You act so innocent... why does he love you..."

Namine mumbled something in her sleep. Xion got quiet and tried to make out what she was saying. She couldn't, however. It got quiet again.

"She's pretty out of it." Riku appeared at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Xion was surprised.

Riku walked over to the side of the bed. He stroked Namine's blonde hair. "I hate seeing her like this, but it will be okay soon."

"Mmm..." Namine mumbled something else. They both froze.

Riku and Xion exchanged confused looks. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

Just as Riku turned to walk out, Namine said something else.

"R-Riku... don't... go..."

Xion's jaw dropped. Even Riku was a little surprised.

Namine's eyes opened. She stared at the ceiling for a little while, but she knew that they were there. They don't know how long she had been awake; Xion hoped that she didn't hear anything that she said. Namine's eyes shifted over to Xion first, then to Riku.

"I... should hate you..." She said faintly.

Neither of them knew what to say.

"There's this... feeling... that I'm having right now... I'm not sure what it is..." Namine looked back up at the ceiling. "But it's been here all day... it's like... I'm longing for something... for someone... but all I can remember... is... _you_... Riku..."

Xion left them alone in the room. It looked like Riku was going to get what he wanted.

Even though her feelings were obviously for Roxas, she didn't know that. She couldn't remember him at the moment. This was Riku's chance to take advantage of the situation.

But he had to be careful. He didn't know if this was temporary... or permanent.

"Will you... hold my hand?" She asked him.

Even Riku didn't expect this. He agreed and took her cold hand into his. Just the feeling of holding her hand again made him shiver. This was what he was missing all of this time. This was his goal.

But Namine pulled her hand away. "Something just... doesn't feel right..."

"Namine..."

o.o.o

Roxas left the bar. He could barely walk, let alone see straight. He had one too many drinks and was about to fall over.

"I... have to see... her..."

He made his way over to the hospital.

o.o.o

Xion stood outside of the room. She didn't want to stay here. Without notice, she decided to leave. She walked down the hall and out the door. Maybe all of this was for nothing. Maybe Riku really was just using her to get to Namine and she never would have Roxas back. Maybe it was all just a one way thing and she was just the pawn.

"I... can't take this..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why does he get to be happy...?"

She heard someone talking in the distance. He sounded really loud and obnoxious. He was walking kind of funny. Wait a moment, was that Roxas?

It was.

_'He must be here to see her...'_ Xion thought to herself. But he was different. Something was off about him. _'Is he drunk?'_

Either way, she couldn't let him walk in on Riku and Namine.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Xion ran up to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Oh... it's just you... move... I need to see my girl-"

Xion grabbed his hand. "No... Roxas... stay with me..."

"Huh?" Roxas put his hand on his forehead. "Gah... it hurts..."

"Roxas..."

He looked at her for a moment and then looked away. "Uhh... what did I come here for? Oh yeah... Namine... I want to see her..."

"No, Roxas! I love you!" Xion yelled, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Please..."

Roxas remained still and silent. Even though he couldn't fully comprehend the situation, he heard it loud and clear.

"I know you're drunk and you'll probably forget what I said... but it's true..." Xion cried. "I've always loved you, Roxas..."

"But I have a girlfriend..." He said.

"I know... but it should be me..."

Roxas broke away from her and faced her. He put both hands on her shoulders and stared at her with his drunken eyes. "It's not me you want." He didn't really know what he was saying. "And you're not what I want. I want Namine. Namine is the girl I love. I know you love me but I love Namine." He put his hands back down to his sides. "Um... I have to make her remember me..." He walked towards the hospital doors.

Xion just stood there.

o.o.o

Riku felt that it was time to go. Namine continued to say that something didn't feel right, that although she had those feelings they were weird. It was like he wasn't the one.

"We will meet again." Riku said as he left. Just as he opened the door, Roxas stood there.

"What are _you_ doing here..." Roxas gave him a small push, but nearly fell over in the process. Riku rolled his eyes.

_'He's obviously drunk. I can't let this idiot be around Namine.'_

"I'm here to see my girlfriend. Move..." Roxas couldn't even keep his eyes open.

All of a sudden, Riku punched him in the gut and then in the face. It knocked him out. He got Xion to help him carry Roxas back to the hotel.

o.o.o

**A/N:** That's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys took a break from KH3D to read this, I sure did to write it! Haha, review and expect more updates soon!


End file.
